


Jesse McCree Collection

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 42,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: All of my Jesse McCree stories/HCs from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no way you were making it out of this alive.

You and McCree had split up to cover more ground, but now you wished you would have just stayed with him. You were bleeding out and you couldn’t move without someone trying to blast your head off.

“McCree!” You try communicating with him again though you knew it was for naught. Surrendering yourself to the only logical outcome seemed to be your only option…

_Until…_

“Darlin’! I ain’t ever been happier to hear someone’s voice. Where are you?” He grunted out sounding as if he was fighting someone off.

“I’m pinned down, McCree! I’m…I’m hurt.” You hated to tell him that, hated to give him more to worry about, but it was better than lying to him. Though you were more than hurt.

“I’m gonna try to find ya. I’ll come to you, you stay put!” His six shooter fires again.

“No! Don’t risk your life. Don’t be stupid. Just…just…” You couldn’t finish your thought as pain gripped you again.

“Stay with me now,” he says through gritted teeth. This man was ready to risk it all for you, but you just couldn’t let him.

“I’m going to try and…” you wince again, “…move.” You say the last word through a clenched jaw as you attempted to stand. It takes you a few times, but you finally get upright. You move as quickly as you can to get behind some cover, spent shells laying all around you. You look to the spot you were laying in and see just how much blood you had lost.

“How hurt are ya?” When you didn’t answer, he lashed out. Not because he was angry, but because he was scared. “Can you just once in your life do what your told? I never met someone so stubborn in my whole damn life…and that’s comin’ from  _me_.” You smiled a little at that.

You held your gun weakly in one hand and try to keep pressure on your wound with the other, blood seeping through your fingers constantly. You were slow moving, but finding McCree was the only thing on your mind. A bullet buzzed past your face and you take cover in the next building you find.

“McCree, you still there?” You sounded even weaker than before.

“Yes, ma’am. Are you still pinned down over there?” Worried filled his tone.

“N-no, I’m moving. I’m coming to you. Tell me where you are.” There is silence on the other end and you don’t know if it’s because he’s mad at you or if he’s trying to find out where he is so he can tell you.

“Dammit, woman! I’m-” He’s cut off, but you hear a barrage of gunfire and you begin walking in the direction it came from. Some bullets come flying your way, but you get down quick enough to avoid being hit again. Your vision was beginning to fog over but you were so close…so close. You collapse against a column and slide down to the ground, your gun hanging in your hand limply. Your eyes begin to close until you hear someone shout your name.

“McCree,” you say weakly. “Over here.” He probably hadn’t heard you, but you thought it was worth a try. “McCree!” you say a little louder and he responds with another shout of your name. You can hear his spurs as he gets closer and, hell, if that sound wasn’t like music to your ears.

“Oh no,” McCree says dropping to his knees at your side and looking at all the blood,  _your_  blood. “Can you stand? Hell, I’ll carry ya if I have to…”

“No…no…don’t bother.” You grabbed his hand and he looked down at it. “I told you I’d come to you.” You smile up at him but can only keep your head up for so long.

“Don’t do this to me now…I ain’t gonna let ya.” You only shake your head and squeeze his hand with all the strength you have left. “Please,” he begs.

“Kiss me, cowboy?”

He lifts your chin gently and presses a sweet kiss to your lips. As he pulls away, you smile and lay your head against his chest, getting one last whiff of his scent. He takes his hat off and drops it as his side then wraps his arms around you.

The last thing you remember is being wrapped in his serape as you finally closed your eyes and gave into the darkness.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi there! I saw where you opened requests and I'm so excited because I loved your Sundance Kid series! Can I request a fic where McCree invites his fem!crush somewhere private to tell her how he feels since he can't seem to get it across to her with subtle flirting? (She's shy and finds it hard to banter back (/^.^\\) Thanks!

You usually only came down to the shooting range to watch the others. You weren’t much of a shot and never were comfortable with a weapon in your hand. Technology and science were more down your alley. Since you were young, technology and science had fascinated you and that’s what you ended up doing with your life.

“Hey, sweet pea,” McCree calls out behind you and you turn to him with a smile. The cowboy had always been one your favorites.

“Hey there, McCree. I watched you shoot today. Looking good as always.” That seemed to boost his ego and he gave you a toothy smile.

“Not as good as I usually am though. My arm here has been actin’ a little funny – think you can look at it for me?” He holds his mechanical arm out towards you and you shake your head.

“Come with me to the lab and I’ll check it out.”

He walked silently beside you, twirling his six shooter every now and then with his flesh and blood arm.

“Are you nervous about something, McCree?” you ask him jokingly.

“Now what would I have to be nervous about, darlin’?” The truth was, he was ridiculously nervous and had nothing to do with his arm. In fact, there was nothing wrong with his arm, he just wanted to spend time with you.

You stop as you reach the door the lab and turn to McCree who seems to be a little too close to you all the sudden. “M-McCree,” he leans in closer and you take a deep breath.

“Yes, darlin’?”

“I need…I need you to put that cigarillo out before you come into the lab…please,” you add breathlessly. He smirks and nods, dropping the offending thing to the floor and stepping on it.

“You’re the boss,” he says, still too close to you.

“Yeah, don’t want anything accidentally exploding.” His eyes widen and he stands up straighter giving you room to move away and open the lab door. “So, what’s wrong with your arm?”

“Well, uh, it seems a lil stiff,” he lied.

“Where?” You hold your hands out and nod your head, waiting for him to show him your arm. He moved closer to you and held out his arm still not showing you where it was stiff. He wasn’t even looking at your arm, he was looking at you and you could feel yourself blushing. “McCree…”

“It’s Jesse.”

“ _Jesse_ …could you please move your arm for me so I can diagnose the problem?”

He let out what sounded like a displeased grunt as you poked and prodded at his arm. You could still feel his eyes on you but you purposely avoided his gaze. “You sure are pretty,” he says suddenly.

“Oh…I…thank you, Mc- _Jesse_. I can’t find anything wrong. Maybe you should just try to take it a little easier on this arm for a bit.” You stand quickly and move away from him, feeling yourself getting warm again. “Is there anything else you needed?”

He wanted to say  _you._ He wanted to say a _little bit of your time,_ but he couldn’t bring himself to say either of those things. “No, sweetheart. Thank you. Guess I better just take your advice.”

“You do that and…I’ll see you later.”

He was about to speak when someone else came into the lab and caught your attention. He lingers for a moment and you look at him, “Did you need something else?”

“No, ma’am,” he gives you a forced smile and tips his hat before leaving.

You were busy in the lab for the next few hours and when you finally left, you went straight to your room to relax. The room was dark when you stepped in and you dropped your stuff into a chair before turning the light on. A piece of paper on the floor catches your eye and you bend to pick it up:

_Meet me at the shooting range at 9,_

_Jesse_

What could he possibly want with you at the range this late? You look at the clock and realize its already 8:45. Looking down at what you were wearing, you shrug and tell yourself that will have to do; there was no time to change. Besides, there was no reason to get all fancy just to meet McCree at the range, right?

You make your way to the range, keeping a steady but calm pace. You didn’t want him to think you were rushing to see him but you also didn’t want him to think you stood him up.

“’Bout time you showed up,” Jesse says from the far corner of the range scaring you half to death. He made his way over to you, the ring of heat from his cigarillo shining a bit of light on his face.

“I’m actually a few minutes early, McCree,” you say nervously.

“Jesse…remember?”

“Right. Jesse. So, what are we doing here? Are you going to show me how to shoot that Peacekeeper or something?” you joke.

“No, darlin’. I, well,” he takes his hat off and clears his throat, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

He hesitates for a moment then blurts out, “I like ya, alright?”

“Oh?”

“I been tryin’ to tell you for the longest, but you’re so shy and sweet and it was just so hard to come out and say it. I didn’t wanna scare you away, sweet pea,” he finishes and you couldn’t think of anything to say which scared him because he started pacing. “Now, I’m gonna need you to say somethin’. I can’t have you bein’ quiet. My heart’s just beatin’ outta my chest right about now…”

“You’ve always been one of my favorites,” you admit.

“So, you’re sayin’ you like me too, huh?”

“Maybe…a little,” you tease.

“Hey there, don’t go hurtin’ my feelings.” He seemed to be feeling a lot better now that he had told you what he needed to tell you. “You mind if I walk you back to your room?” He offers you his arm and you take it.

“Not at all, Jesse.”

“Before we go though, I gotta ask…who’s your other favorite so I can rid of them as soon as possible?” He puts his free hand on his Peacekeeper and you laugh.

“You’re a troublemaker.”

“I am but I reckon that’s why I’m your favorite.”

You nod your head in agreement. There was no use in denying it any longer.  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fulfilling a (few) request(s) for some NSFW McCree and I hope this satisfies.
> 
> You’re new to Blackwatch and McCree decides to welcome you in his own, special way.

The car was there to pick you up at 0800 sharp just as they said it would be. The ride to headquarters was nerve-wracking, to say the least. You wrung your hands constantly and tried to calm your nerves.

You were  _recommended_  for Blackwatch by Commander Jack Morrison himself and no doubt the team was discussing you right now. Would they be happy about you joining? Would they treat you as one of their own? Only time would tell and that time was coming faster than you liked. You had no time to think about the answers to those questions as you were escorted out of the car and into the building, which was intimidating itself; it seemed to be full of secrets and almost everyone avoided eye contact. You spotted the Overwatch logo here and there, but the Blackwatch logo was more prominent, as it should be.

The man led you silently down hall after hall before stopping on front of a door labelled  _Conference Room._

“Right in here, ma’am,” he said stiffly as he opened the door for you. You stepped inside, seemingly interrupting a heated conversation. The door clicked shut behind you and it felt as though you were trapped. There was no turning back now.

“Can I help you?” a smooth yet threatening voice asks.

“I, uh, I’m the recruit Commander Morrison should have told you about…” You squint to see a little better in the darkened room. Did they not like lights around here?

“ _You_?” the man asks, making his way over to you. His size alone intimidated you, but you kept your chin high.

“Expecting someone else?” you joke, trying to lighten the mood.

He looks you up and down slowly, “You can say that.” The man continued to survey you until another friendlier voice comes to you.

“All right, boss, you’re scarin’ her.”

_Boss?_

“ _Shit…_ I mean, oh my… _you’re_ Commander Reyes? I-I’m so sorry, sir.” Should you salute? Stand at attention? His first impression of you probably wasn’t a good one.

“The one and only,” the friendly voice responds, “That’s Gabe and  _I’m_ McCree, Jesse McCree. Pleased to meet ya.” You finally get a good look at him and he’s…a  _cowboy_? He tips his hat at you then holds his hand out for you to shake. “If they woulda told me the newbie would be so darn pretty, I woulda dressed better.”

Reyes clears his throat, “McCree,  _please_.”

“Right. That fella over there, that’s Genji.” He points to the other figure in the room which turns out to be a cyborg. He nods to you and you nod back, trying not to stare. “You like westerns?” The cowboy asks randomly.

“McCree!” The commander says impatiently.

“What? Y’all never watch ‘em with me. Figured I’d ask…”

“I do, actually.” You smile at McCree and he chuckles, but gets serious again once he sees the look on Reyes’ face.

“I think that’s it for introductions. I’ll give you a tour and show you where you’ll be staying. How about it?” The commander sounded a little warmer, but still quite serious.

“Sounds great.”

“McCree, Genji – you two make yourselves useful,” Reyes says, leading you out of the room.

“Whoa now… I think I’d be real useful with the rookie here. I can help you with that tour. I can make it more fun, at least,” McCree quips and you lower your head so neither of them can see your smile.

“Do you mind if he tags along…uh…” Reyes stalls, “I never asked for your name.” You tell him your name and that seems to ease things up even more.

“You got a beautiful name there, darlin’,” McCree whispers as Gabriel starts the tour.

“Thank you,” you whisper back causing Gabriel to look back at you two. You smirk apologetically and try to keep up with him while semi-ignoring McCree which was not an easy task. He was hard not to look at with that shaggy hair and scruffy beard that grew out to his cheeks. He had big, friendly brown eyes and a smile that could make any heart melt.

But that wasn’t what you were here for.

You tried your best to ignore him, but your eyes still wandered to him even after Reyes started to get annoyed.

“I can give you a better welcome than this, ya know,” McCree says and you turn to him, eyes wide. “Now, don’t go getting’ the wrong idea…” You feel yourself blushing, but you didn’t mind the idea so much. “I only meant that I’d like to show you that we’re not always this serious. Well,  _I_ ain’t at least,” he finishes with a rakish grin.

“Are you two done?” Reyes had turned to face you both and you felt your face heat up.

“Take it easy, boss, it was all me.” The cowboy takes the blame and you’re ready to cut in but the commander cuts in first.

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Gabriel grunts. He turns to you and pulls something out of his pocket, “Key to your room. Last one on the left.” He nods when you thank him.

You walk to your room and hear Reyes shout McCree’s name again. When you turn to look, McCree turns at the same time and winks, nearly walking into the commander. You chuckle and shake your head. That cowboy was already becoming a fast favorite.

* * *

It had been a few days and you were finally settling in, becoming part of the team. Reyes was tough, but understand. Genji was quiet, but deadly. McCree was, well,  _McCree._ The man could shoot a six shooter like no other and his deadeye was something everyone feared. But these weren’t the only things that attracted you to him. It was the way he smiled at you that sent pleasurable chills all throughout your body. It was the way he winked and tipped his hat at you. It was the way he called you  _darlin’_ and  _sweet pea_ even though he knew your real name. You found yourself watching him more and more every day. Your thoughts of him became more inappropriate and you prayed that no one here could read minds.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, beautiful?” McCree asks, sneaking up behind you and making your heart skip a beat. He saw you jump and stopped himself from laughing. “Didn’t mean to scare ya…”

“Mhmm,” you say, making a face at him.

“You gonna tell me what yer thinkin’ about?” Boy, was he persistent. “You know, you never did take me up on that offer to give you a better welcome…”

“So?” You tilt your head and he laughs.

“So, how ‘bout it? Lemme give you the ol’ McCree welcome.” He stands up straighter and puts a cigarillo between his lips.

“The ol’ McCree welcome, huh? And just what does that consist of?”

“That’s the thing, sweetheart, it’s whatever  _you_ like. Anything that makes you feel…welcome.” He blows smoke out in the other direction then gives you a sideway glance. You tense up and feel as though you need to run away…

“I…okay,” you blurt out without thinking. “Okay,” you say again a little more confidently.

McCree seems a little taken aback by your answer, “Wait…really?” He begins choking on some of the smoke from his cigarillo and you pat him on the back. He regains his composure quickly and clears his throat, “So, it’s a date?”

“Date? Is that what we’re calling it?” You were joking but you could see him tensing up ready to argue his case. “I’m joking, McCree. Yes, it’s a date. My place or yours?”

“Yers. My place ain’t in the best condition right now.”

“You mean it’s a mess?”

“Somethin’ like that.” He speaks through his teeth now that he’s biting down on his cigarillo. “What should I bring?”

“Hmm.” You make a show of tapping your chin and looking to the sky to think. “How about you bring some of those westerns we enjoy so much…”

“I can certainly do that, ma’am. Anything else?” The smile on his face grows bigger by the second.

“Just yourself, cowboy.” You walk away, leaving him there staring after you with a silly smile on his face. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

You changed your outfit four times before finally settling for the black leggings and flannel button up. There was no reason to dress up for a movie night. You look yourself over in the mirror for the hundredth time and give yourself a little pep talk. A knock on your door ends your pep talk and you take a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it.

There he was. A crooked smile and wink had your stomach doing flips, but all you did was smile. You had no idea how long you were staring at him until he spoke up, “You gonna let me in or what, sweet pea?”

“Oh, oh…right.” You let him inside and he looks around.

“Yeap, much better than my room.”

“Um, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” He sits on the small sofa against the wall opposite the television. “So, what movies did you bring?”

“I only brought one,” he pulls it out and you roll your eyes.

“High Noon? Really?”

“What else would I bring, lil missy? I mean, it’s always high noon somewhere.” That was the dumbest but cutest thing you had ever heard anyone say.

“Well, let’s start watching.” He hands you the movie and you stand to put it into the Blu-ray player. You sit down again, a little closer this time and he notices because he looks at you and quirks his eyebrows.

“You mind?” He asks as he lifts his arm to put around your shoulders. You shake your head and his strong arm drapes over your shoulder.

About twenty minutes into the movie, you look over at McCree and you end up looking right into his eyes. “Hi…,” you say stupidly. You groan inwardly.

“Howdy,” he responds. “Enjoying the movie?”

You nod, “Yes.” You look up at his hat and get an idea. Before he can react, you take the hat off his head and put it on yours. “How do I look?”

“I have to say, you look good enough to eat, darlin’.”

“Oh,” you breathe.

“Aw, damn it,” McCree says before capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss that leaves you breathless. “You’re trouble, ain’t ya?” He says against your lips.

“If you want me to be.” You don’t know where that came from nor did you care – you just wanted him to kiss you like that again. You lean in again but he backs away, teasing you and dragging his tongue along his bottom lip. “Please.”

He takes his hat off you and throws it on the floor. “Please what? Oh, you want me to kiss you again?” You nod. “Use your words,” he commands and you tremble at his assertiveness.

“Please kiss me again, McCree.”

He moves closer, lips touching yours, “I’m gonna need you to call me Jesse then you can have all the kisses you want…”

“Jesse…please…”

“That’s more like it.” He runs his fingers through your hair, grabbing a nice handful and bringing your mouth to his roughly. You whimper against his lips and he smiles, “You like that, don’t ya?”

“Mhmm.” He drags his thumb along your bottom lip and you lick it with the tip of your tongue then suck it into your mouth.

“ _Goddamn_. I been wantin’ to feel those lips, that mouth, for the longest.” He groans at the feel of your hot mouth and tongue around his thumb. He pulls it out suddenly and palms himself through his pants. “Look what you done did, sweet pea. I think you better take care of it, don’t you think?”

“Yes.” He watches you intently as you slide off the sofa and onto your knees on the floor in front of him. You unbuckle his belt and you can hear him breathing heavier. The bulge in his pants is impressive and you lick your lips in anticipation. He sighs in relief when your finally unbutton and unzip his pants. When you pull his straining erection from his briefs, he gasps and twitches in your hand.

“Go on. Show me what that pretty lil mouth can do…” He runs his fingers through your hair again, pushing on the back of your head to bring your mouth closer to his dripping cock. You blow on it and he pulls your hair. “Careful now…you don’t wanna tease me…Open your mouth…” You obey and he slides into your mouth slowly. His face is contorted in pleasure and it makes you moan around him. He looks down at you and tilts his head, biting his lip.

“You look so pretty with yer mouth full, sweet pea.”

“Mm!” He pulls you off his cock and you gasp for air.

“You gonna let me taste you now?” Before you can answer, he makes you stand and pulls your leggings and underwear down together then helps you step out of them. “I need you to do somethin’ for me…” He walks to your bed and lays down, “I need you to sit on my face…”

Before walking over to the bed, you pick his hat up off the floor and put it on. His hand goes straight to his erection as you walk over and climb onto the bed. He licks his lips as you lower your hips over his face. Just feeling his warm breath against your wetness has you whimpering. You close your eyes but he bites your inner thigh and you look down at him.

“Eyes on me or I stop,” he says, staring at your intently as he pulls your hips lower and drags his tongue slowly up your slit. “Let Jesse hear ya.” He circles your clit with the tip of his tongue then sucks and you buck against him. You let out a little moan, but it’s not enough for him. “Now, I know you can be louder for me, can’t ya? Let’s see…”

“Jesse…wait…” But he doesn’t give you a chance to finish. Two thick fingers slide into you, moving in tangent with his hot, wet tongue against your clit. “Oh god!” You grab his hair and he groans against you, causing a vibration that makes you want to move away. It was too much – you were over-sensitized.

He grabs your thighs to keep you still, “You ain’t goin’ nowhere ‘til you come all over my face.” He pumps his fingers faster and you cry out, begging him to stop. No. You don’t want him to stop. But it was too much, too much.

“Fuck! Jesse!” That’s all you can say as you start to come. He doesn’t stop, he doesn’t slow down. He just keeps fucking you with his fingers and sucking on your clit all the way through your orgasm. He still won’t let you pull away until he’s finished tasting you even though you’re twitching and crying out.

When he finally lets you move away, you feel like you might collapse.

But Jesse wasn’t finished with you just yet. You can hear him touching himself and you look back at it. “You want it?” he asks and you nod excitedly. “Get on it, darlin’.” You slide down his body until your situated over his throbbing, dripping erection. “Turn the other way for me…” So, he likes it that way. You turn around and look back at him. He grabs your ass with both of his hands and spreads so he can see himself slide into you. You slide down on him slowly but he’s impatient and brings his hips up to sheathe himself fully inside your wetness.

“ _Fuck…_ ,” you whisper and Jesse slams up in you again making you moan loudly.

“Thatta girl. That’s what I like to hear,” he says in a strained voice. “Just like that…” His hips move with yours and before you know it, he’s chasing his own pleasure. The sound of his hips slapping against your ass was enough to send you over the edge again.

“Jesse, I’m gonna come again!”

“I know you are…” Once again, he doesn’t slow down or stop, he keeps going and you cry out louder with every thrust. He sits up, his back against your chest and warm breath against your ear. “I’m gonna come in that tight lil pussy of yours. Is that okay?”

“Oh my god, yes!” You felt your walls squeezing around him and by the way he grunted, he felt it too.

“That means it’s mine now.  _You’re_ mine now. That pretty lil mouth. That pretty lil pussy. All of you belongs to Jesse McCree. You got that?” he whispers hotly in your ear. You nod and meet him thrust for thrust as he holds you tighter against him. “Oh baby…oh darlin’…here it comes…I’m gonna…aw fuck!” He holds you still as he fills you and the warm feeling along with his cock throbbing inside of you has you coming again.

The room is filled with the sounds of pleasure – your high-pitched whimpers and his guttural moans and groans. His hips continue to move in slow circles as he finishes, still not letting you go. He lays back, pulling you down with him. You both catch your breath and you slide off him to lay beside him.

Feeling shy all the sudden you cover your eyes with your arm.

“No, no…none of that,” Jesse says, pulling your arm away from your face. You smile shyly and he smiles back, “Welcome to Blackwatch.” You slap his chest and he laughs loudly.

“That was…quite a welcome. I hope it won’t be the only time though.”

“You kiddin’? I’m gonna need you just about every day for breakfast, lunch,  _and_ dinner.”

“Jesse McCree…what am I gonna do with you?” you ask, playing with his hair.

“Hopefully a little more of what we just did plus some other stuff.” You slap his chest and he winks…as always. “C’mere.” He pulls you against him and kisses the back of your head. “All mine,” he says sleepily and soon you hear even, steady breathing coming from him. With his arms around you, you fall asleep not long after.

* * *

You’re startled awake by a knock on your door. You look at the clock and gasp when you see its 10 am. Jesse must have heard the knock because he’s up and trying to find somewhere to hide before you open the door. The knock comes again as you throw some clothes on and Jesse finally finds a place to hide.

“Coming!” you call as you pull a shirt over your head. You open the door only to be met with the huge frame of Commander Reyes. “S-sir…I’m sorry I got a late start. Long night…couldn’t sleep.”

“Hm.” He looks at you then around your room. “Well, get yourself together, we have a meeting soon.”

“Yes sir.” You start to close the door but the commander’s huge hand stops you, “And tell Jesse to bring his ingrate ass along too.” You close your eyes and hear Reyes let out what may be interpreted as a laugh. “Fifteen minutes, agent….and Jesse.” He lets you close the door this time and you hide your face in shame as Jesse crawls from under the bed laughing heartily.

“Well, at least we don’t have to keep it a secret.” You glare at him and he only shrugs, still laughing lightly.

“Let’s go, cowboy.”

“All right, cowgirl.” You help each other get ready so you can face the awkwardness of the meeting together. The last thing you do is place the hat on his head and he kisses you before slapping your butt, “Giddyap.”

“If I remember correctly, you were the horse last night so you ‘giddyap,” you say and slap his butt.

“Oh, you are trouble,” he says.

“The best kind.”

“Don’t I know it.” He kisses you and everything is right with the world.  
  
---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Newly-sexually-frustrated-McCree-fan again. Please. go ahead. unleash your McCree sexual headcanons. I am aaaaall ears (and imagination). Your reply was great. Damn. Need me a man like McCree it seems :D

  * He’s all about foreplay. You’d definitely come a few times before he’s even inside of you.
  * He’ll use toys on you if you really want but he’d rather make you come by his own hand (because we all know that mechanical hand vibrates dammit)…or tongue..or, well, you know where I’m going…
  * Facesitting. “Get on up here, sweet pea. Let Jesse taste ya”. Keep your eyes on him. If you look away, he’ll stop and leave you whining.
  * He loves when you’re on top but he still like to control the pace. Reverse cowgirl.. so he can sit up and wrap his arms around you and breathe dirty yet encouraging words in your ear. If he’s feeling a little rough, he’ll bring his hand up around your neck and squeeze gently.
  * A lot of us seem to want (need) Jesse’s mechanical hand to vibrate so just imagine feeling that on you while you’re full of him.
  * If he takes you from behind, he loves when you look back at him. He also loves when you grab his arm as if you’re holding on for dear life.
  * Shower sex. He loves having you pinned up against the wall. And let’s face it, we all wanna see him dripping wet. Following those rivulets all the way down his chest, stomach, and… “See somethin’ you want, darlin? Well, get on down there..”
  * He’s very vocal - whether its talking dirty or moaning, you’ll know he’s enjoying himself.
  * He praises you and if you praise him back prepare to be rewarded.
  * He secretly likes when you take control. Tie him up, blindfold him, tease him, make him beg but just know that he will get even.
  * He needs to see your face when you come and he LOVES to hear you say his name. Not McCree, but Jesse, That alone will push him over the edge every time.




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sushitr-sh asked: in such a big angst mood today, so can I request “Can’t we just give us another chance?” and “Can I have just one kiss?" for mccree? 

Your relationship with Jesse was complicated to say the least. He loved you and you loved him, there was no doubting that, but at what cost? There were ups and downs but it seemed you were the one who took the brunt of most of the problems.

You had first met him when he was up to no good with the Deadlock Gang. No one could ever figure out what you saw in him – that rebel, that  _outlaw_ , but you looked past all that. There was good in him that you were able to find and bring out. Even if you were the only one to see it, that was all that mattered.

But sometimes the love you had for him wasn’t enough to stop the trouble he brought along with him. It wasn’t enough to stop the problems you two seemed to have more than you liked. The fights you had that made him disappear for the night, well, those were the ones you hated most. You knew when he had left that way, he was up to no good – drinking, gambling, fighting. The last thing you wanted to hear was that he was killed because he couldn’t keep his temper in check.

He always came back though. Always. Each time you would tell yourself not to take him back, the pain, the frustration wasn’t worth it, but you took him back every single time. You couldn’t help it. You loved him more than anything in this Godforsaken world.

**“Can we just give us another chance?”** Jesse would ask and you always said yes. Your lips always found his. His arms always found their way around you and you couldn’t help but feel that that was where you belonged. You never wanted him to let you go and you never wanted to let him go.

* * *

You had always expected there was more to the Deadlock Gang than meets the eye, but Jesse made sure you were never privy to it. You knew whatever they were doing was dangerous and definitely illegal but you didn’t know just  _how_ illegal until Overwatch came along and rounded up the Gang and turned them over to the authorities. All of them except for Jesse…

He came home that night escorted by a man who said he was part of some group called Blackwatch. Apparently, they were some offshoot of Overwatch and this man had given Jesse a choice – he could either join Blackwatch or be turned over to the authorities. The only problem you saw was that neither of those choices involved  _you._ In prison, or wherever they would take him, you would hardly see him, and if he joined Blackwatch, there would be times where you wouldn’t even know where he was. How was that any different than him running with the Deadlock Gang?

You looked back and forth between the two men and Jesse couldn’t meet your eye and that’s when you knew he had already made his decision.

“This’ll make me a better man for you, darlin’. Just look at it that way.” He tried to make it as positive as he could, but you remained stoic. You had no idea what to say, what to do.

“You’re…leaving me,” you finally managed to say with a trembling voice and eyes full of unshed tears.

“It ain’t like that. I’d take ya with me if I could, you know it.” He sighed as you turned away from him and cried silently. Suddenly, his arms were around you and he just held you. “I’m sorry, baby.  **“Can I have just one kiss?”** he asked and of course you wouldn’t deny him that. You turn to him slowly and his thumbs wipe your tears away before you pull him down to you and he kisses you.

He kissed you as though his life depended on it. He kissed you as though he may never get a chance to again. You cried again as you remembered that it may just be true; this may be the last time you kiss your Jesse McCree.

He put his forehead against yours and you looked up into his eyes noticing that the wetness on your cheeks wasn’t only from your tears but from his as well. You wipe his tears away and tell him to be strong for you and that you would try to be too.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too.”

He shuts his eyes as if he was in pain as he turned away from you. The man who escorted him here had been silent the whole time and when your eyes met his, he nodded and you nodded back. That gesture alone told you that Jesse was in good hands. You watched as he collected a few of his things then walked out the door. As soon as it was shut, you looked out the window and said, “You come back to me Jesse McCree” and almost as if he heard you, he turned and looked at you. A smile and a wink told you that he would always be the Jesse you had fallen in love with.  
  
---


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi there! Could I possibly get a drabble or fic of McCree with an s/o who's self-conscious of her legs because they are fairly large and jiggle when she walks. It makes it hard to feel good wearing shorts and swimsuits :p

You loved the idea of a beach day with Jesse. What you didn’t love was what you saw in the mirror as you finished dressing. You changed again before Jesse came into the room but you could hear his footsteps falter as he glanced at you.

“What happened to your bathin’ suit?” he asks and you catch his eye in the mirror. Of course, he looked great in his trunks and even that hideous shirt with the buttons undone. 

“I…didn’t like it.” You say hoping he didn’t ask anything else.

“Well, why not?”

_Dammit._

“My legs are why…”

“Yer legs?” Your reasoning made no sense to him.

“My thighs to be exact.” You touched them lightly and looked down.

“You mean these beautiful things right here?” McCree comes up behind you and rubs your thighs. “Let’s see.” He starts to pull the pants you had on down and you try to stop him.

“Jesse, no.”

But Jesse McCree does what he wants. The pants end up around your ankles as he stares at you. “Look at how perfect you are…and ALL mine.” He turns you and kneels, placing kisses on both your thighs then giving you a look that made you want to give him everything he wants.

“Don’t give me that look, Jesse McCree.”

“Is it workin’?” He smirks, “You gonna wear that bathin’ suit for me?” He looks as though he suddenly thought of something, “Hmm, maybe you shouldn’t. I don’t need them other guys out there tryna steal you away..”

“Shut up.” You blush furiously. “Fine…I’ll wear it.”

“Hot damn!” He stands and wraps his arms around you, sneaking his hands down to squeeze your bottom.

“Jesse!” you squeak. He walks away with a wink as you change and walk into the living room slowly. “There…”

He looks you up and down slowly, “Yummy, but you’re missing somethin’”

“What now?” 

He walks over to you and puts his hat on your head and you laugh. “My perfect cowgirl.”  
  
---


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This went a little longer than I expected. That tends to happen to me a lot. So it’s porn WITH plot, Hope you don’t mind!

Your job at The High Side was a dangerous one. Yes, you only served drinks and food, but the Deadlock Gang gained a stronghold here as other citizen continued to move out. You refused to let these rebels, these  _outlaws_ to scare you away. You put up with the catcalling, the inappropriate comments, and even the more handsy customers by staying tough.

And you had your own knight in  _leather_ armor.

Jesse McCree was a member of the Deadlock Gang and someone you should probably steer clear of, but it was almost impossible to stay away from him. He came by The High Side every day, even if he wasn’t eating or drinking, just to see you. There were plenty of times when you had to stop him from beating a customer to a pulp for saying something to you or touching you inappropriately. Almost every day he would ask you: “What is an angel like you doin’ workin’ in a shithole like this?” and you answered him truthfully – it was all you had. This was what you did for a living. You had to have a place to stay and food to eat. Can’t do that without money.

“You know I can take care of ya. I got money and place to lay my head. I wouldn’t mind sharin’ with ya.” He said this with such a caring look on his face that you almost took him up on his offer, but you just couldn’t do it. The kind of life he was living could take him away from you in the blink of an eye and you just weren’t strong enough for that.

“Thank you, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Mr. McCree. Besides, wouldn’t it mess up your reputation if your buddies found out you had a woman living with you?”

“I don’t give a damn what the hell they say. I’d take care of ya. I swear I would…I’m in love with you, can’t you see that?” There was no hesitation in his voice and he kept his eyes on you. He was telling you the truth – Jesse McCree was in love with you.

You nearly dropped the tray you were holding and Jesse jumped up to help you. “You telling me stories, Jesse?” you ask, tensing as you felt his arm around your waist.

“Now, why would I go and do that?” His voice has dropped a few octaves and you two were closer than was appropriate especially because you were still on the clock. Someone called your name and you both jumped, moving away from each other quickly.

“I gotta get back to work,” you tell him, straightening your uniform. He nodded and sat back down. You thought maybe he’d leave, but every time you looked over at that table, there he was. You cleaned the counter, trying your best not to look over at him but something always drew you to him.

You had about an hour before you got off work and you spent that time waiting as many tables as you could, being as friendly as you could.

“Hey McCree!” you heard someone shout. You looked over at the door and noticed a group of men wearing the same vest as Jesse walking in. They made their way over to his table and sat down. The table was in your area so you had to go over and take their orders  _if_ they were ordering anything.

“What can I get you fellas?” you say with a bright smile though you felt extremely uncomfortable as they all turned their eyes on you and leered.

“Well, McCree, I can see why you like comin’ here so much,” one of the men say. “I’d let her serve me all day…” There was a suggestive tone to his voice that you ignored, but you could see Jesse glare at him out of the corner of your eye.

“I’ll only be serving you for about…,” you look down at your watch, “…forty-five minutes more so you better tell me what you want.” The other men chuckle quietly as the one that spoke before squinted at you.

“Oh, I’ll tell you what I want, bitch…” He started to stand and Jesse stood up quicker than the other man could, hand hovering over his holster. “You gonna shoot me, McCree?” The man looked down at Jesse’s holster then back at his face.

You touch him gently on his arm and he looks back at you. “Don’t,” you say quietly. He moves his hand away from his holster, his eyes on you the entire time.

“Yeah, better listen to your lil whore,” the man mumbles and Jesse lunges at him. You scream and watch in horror as he beats the man’s face in. He appeared to be winning at first, but the other men in the group started ganging up on him. They yanked him off the man and onto the floor where they continued to jump him. You tried pulling them off but they were too strong. One shoved you away and you fell to the floor. Jesse saw this and let out a sound you never heard before. Four men against one, but Jesse stood his ground and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t impressed.

But now wasn’t the time to sit back and watch. While Jesse was busy fighting the men off, you grabbed his six shooter and aimed it towards the man who started it all. “Hey!” you shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

“What the…?” you heard McCree say under his breath, blood running from his nose and around his mouth.

“Get out!” One of the men start to move towards you and you pull the hammer back. “I ain’t bluffin’! Out  _now_!”

One of the men spit blood onto the floor before turning away and walking towards the exit, his friends following close behind. When you’re sure it’s safe to move, you lower the gun and click the hammer back into place. Your hands were shaking furiously as you held it out to Jesse, “This belongs to you…I, uh, borrowed it.” You felt as though you were about to collapse and Jesse saw this. His arms were around you quickly and he lowered you into one of the seats.

“That was…somethin’ else, darlin’. I can’t believe you done that…” He looked at you angrily, but sounded impressed.

“Told you I could take care of myself.” Your hands still trembled and Jesse kneeled in front of you. You couldn’t take the intense look he was giving you so you looked around the restaurant, “Looks like we cleared the place out.” You laugh once and look back at the man in front of you. “My God… are you okay?” Now that the adrenaline had worn off completely, you went into panic mode but he made you stay in the seat.

“I’m fine, honey. Ain’t nothin’ that won’t heal. How you feelin’?” He reached up to touch your face softly and you leaned into his touch.

“I think I’m okay.” You look around again, “I better get home.”

Jesse helps you stand and continues to hold your hand long after you were steady on your feet, “Can I walk ya?”

“Sure.” Any other time you would have turned him down, but right now you were afraid and it was dark. You had nothing to protect yourself with and anyone could be waiting out there. You watched as the cowboy put his black hat back on and fixed his clothes. He put a cigar between his lips and lit it, looking at you. “Let’s go.”

He walked silently by your side for a little while, looking around cautiously. The light from the end of his cigar lit up his face and you could still see the blood caked around his nose and at the corner of his lip. You could also see just how handsome he really was. His facial hair framed his face perfectly and the hat added character. You found yourself daydreaming and smiling at him.

“What you lookin’ at me like that for? Are you in love with me or somethin’?” he teases and you look away with a gasp.

“Here we are,” you say, looking past him instead of at him.

“Goodnight, ma’am,” he says and tips his hat respectfully.

“Wait,” you grab his arm and he looks down at your hand then at you. “I just…let me clean you up, huh?”

He touches the dried-up blood on his face and nods, “I reckon I look a right mess.” He follows you inside and keeps a respective distance as you walk into your bathroom to find what you need to clean him up.

“You can sit you know, Mr. McCree.” You walk into the kitchen as he makes himself comfortable, taking his hat off and placing it on his lap. You bring him a glass of water and sit beside him, placing everything you need on the coffee table. He puts his cigar out and turns to you. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

You clean his face off gently, not wanting to cause any more pain. He winced a few times and you pulled your hand away every time until he reassured that he was fine. “They sure did a number on you. You’re lucky nothing’s broken.”

“I  _am_ lucky,” he agrees, keeping his eyes on you as you moved your face closer to his to make sure you got everything.

“There! I think you’re all cleaned up, Jesse.”

“Thank you, sweet pea.”

“Don’t mention it.” You play with the hem of your dress nervously, “Jesse…” Suddenly, he’s kissing you and part of you wants to move away but the other part of you wants to move closer.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t o’ done that.” He was breathing heavily, lips parted. The tip of his tongue runs over his bottom lip and you sigh. This time you initiated the kiss. You had no idea where this confidence came from, even Jesse sounded surprise.

You pull away, regretting everything immediately, “I-I can’t. I’m sorry. I want to but… no…” You move away from him and curl up.

“Why can’t ya?” he asks.

“I’m afraid. I never… I’m a…” You couldn’t complete a sentence without feeling completely humiliated. “I don’t wanna get hurt.”

Jesse didn’t judge you, he didn’t pity you, he only touched your leg caringly, “I’ll never do anything to hurt ya. I swear it. I know that sounds like a crock o’ shit comin’ the likes of me, but I mean it.” Your defenses are lowering and you uncurl yourself. For some reason, you believed every word that came out of his mouth.

“I’ve never been with anyone before. I’ve never even been naked in front of anyone,” you admit and you can’t look McCree in the eye anymore.

“We ain’t gotta do nothin’. I’ll leave here happy just because I got to spend a lil time with ya.” He smiles sincerely and it almost brings tears to your eyes.

“The bedroom,” you say quietly. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“You sure?” Jesse says, standing slowly. You nod and take his hand, leading the way.

“I gotta do this before I lose all my courage.”

“I hope that ain’t your only reason…”

“No, Jesse. I want  _you_ to be my first. Just…be gentle, please.” He nods slowly as you start to undress, unbuttoning your work uniform until it pools around your feet. He stops you by placing his hands over yours. “What’s wrong?” you ask.

“Nothin’. I just wanna make sure yer sure this is really want you want.”

“Jesse, please make love to me.” You kiss him and he gasps, bring his hands up to cup your face. When you pull away, he smiles dreamily. With shaking hands, you begin to unbutton his shirt, struggling on some of the buttons. He helps you with the rest and you practically ogle him as his throws his shirt across the room. He was bruised. He was scarred. He was  _beautiful_. You hesitate as you reach out to touch him and he leans into your hands.

“You can touch. You ain’t gonna break me.” He lets you touch him for a little bit before he sits you down on the bed and pushes you softly to make you lay down. Your legs are hanging off the bed and he kneels between them. You gasp and squeeze your legs together. “I’m gonna make you feel good, baby. But if you want me to stop, you let me know. Nothin’ happens unless you want it to, understand?” You nod and he reaches up to pull your panties down, keeping his eyes on you to make sure he was doing the right thing. He spreads your legs again and puts them over his shoulders.

“This ain’t gonna hurt at all, I promise.” You cry out when you feel his wet tongue between your legs. “You all right?” he asks, looking up at you from between your legs. You nod and he licks you again, this time flicking his tongue over your sensitive bud. Your hips jerk up and you apologize profusely. “Nothin’ to be sorry for. You taste like heaven,” he tells you and you cover your face. “None of that, now…”

“Jesse, I don’t think I can take much more.” You were feeling something but you couldn’t explain it. Your thighs were trembling and your hands found Jesse’s hair. He sucked your clit into his mouth and you screamed this time, you screamed his name. That made him moan against you, sending even more pleasure through your body. “Jesse… oh my God!” He slid a finger into you and your hips jerked away in reflex.

“You want me to stop?” he asks. You shake your head and he closes his eyes as he continues to devour you. His finger slips even further into you and you can’t get enough. “How does that feel?”

“So good.”

He moves his finger in and out slowly while licking you and that feeling was back again. You felt like you were going to explode. A few more licks against your clit and you call out his name again as you come. Your hips arch up off the bed even as Jesse tries to hold you still. Your curse repeatedly as your body twitches and squirms. Jesse smiles up at you, his lips covered in your essence.

“What was that?” you ask innocently.

“You ain’t ever had an orgasm before?” he asks, shocked.

“I might have… but it sure never felt like that before.” He blushes at your confession and crawls over you. “Kiss me.” It seemed a little dirty for you but you just couldn’t resist. Jesse kissed you hungrily and you moan against his lips. When he flipped you over, you squeaked and giggled. You were on top of him now and you could feel something hard pressing into you through his pants. “Oh…”

He smiled shyly and you looked down, grinding against his erection. He seemed to like it because he hips arched up into you and he moaned. “Is that okay?” you ask and he nods eagerly. You keep grinding on him and he holds on to your hips, holding you down against him. You crawl off him and reach for the button of his pants.

“Go on,” he encourages. You unbutton and unzip his pants slowly, gasping when you see the outline of his hardness through his underwear. “It’s okay…” You pull his pants off then his underwear and he sighs happily when his erection is freed. “Get back on top.” You climb on top of him carefully, hovering over his cock. You weren’t quite ready for that to be inside of you yet so you touched it instead and Jesse grunted.

“S-sorry,” you mumble, pulling your hands away.

“No, no. Don’t you stop…please.” You had never heard him sound so desperate before and you were kind of proud of yourself. You wrap both hands around him again and he arches into your touch. “Just like that.” His eyes fall closed as you start pumping your hands up and down. You spot a bead of wetness at the tip and look at it curiously before swiping your thumb over it. “ _Fuck!_ ” the man under you shouts. You don’t stop and you can tell that it’s getting hard for him to keep control.

“Should I stop now?” you ask.

“God knows I don’t want you to, but if ya don’t I ain’t gonna make it inside ya.”

You stop stroking him, keeping one hand on him only to help guide him into you. You wince as you lower yourself onto him, the head pushing into you slowly. He grabs your hands and places them on his chest and urges you to move your hips a little. “Like this?” you ask, moving your hips in small circles.

“Yeah, like that,” he moans. “Take your time, sweet pea.” Inch by inch, you lower yourself onto him. The pain slowly ebbed and turned into a small throb. You needed more. You took him by surprise when you slid down the last few inches without stopping. He was completely sheathed now and he made a growling noise in his throat. “Look at you,” he breathes out.

You lean down to kiss him and move your hips a little faster. He curses against your lips and stops himself from thrusting up into you. His eyes squeeze shut as you move even faster and you call his name. “Look at me, Jesse.”

“You’re so  _tight_ ,” he says through his teeth. You reach down and play with your clit, imagining that it was his tongue again.

“Please Jesse. I need more.” You brace yourself as he bends his knees and plants his feet flat on the bed to thrust up into you. You meet him thrust for thrust and both of your moans are echoing throughout the room. He flips you so that he was on top now and you giggle quietly. It trails off into a moan when he thrusts into you roughly and hits a special spot inside of you. Now he reaches down to play with your clit and his calloused fingers felt better than yours ever could.

“Let me hear ya.” He rubs your clit in firm circles and that familiar feeling takes over again. He must feel your walls squeezing him because his thrusts falter and he groans loudly. “It’s okay. Let go.” He pumps in and out of you a few more times in time with his fingers on your clit and you feel yourself exploding again.

“Oh Jesse…” you moan as you come around him. It felt as though your entire body was overly sensitive. You could feel him throbbing inside of you as he thrusted a few more times and pulled out quickly. He stroked himself to completion, calling out your name and cursing as he covered your stomach in white hot streaks.

“God… _damn,”_  he breathes before collapsing next to you, making you bounce slightly. “How…how was that?”

“That was…that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced,” you confess. He turns to you, eyes wide and a pink tint on his cheeks. “I’m serious.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm. Now you tell me, Mr. McCree, is that the only reason you said you loved me?”

“No, ma’am. I said I love you ‘cause I love ya. I’m  _in_ love with ya. Don’t you believe me?” he asks.

You nod, “I do and you know what?”

“What, pumpkin?”

“I think I’m in love with you too, Jesse McCree.” You kiss him and you can feel him smile. “You gonna stay tonight?”

“Yer gonna have a hard time gettin’ rid of me now, missy.” He nuzzles you and wraps his arms around you.

“Perfect.”  
  
---


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: McCree cuddling hcs? :)

Let’s cuddle (and more) with our favorite cowboy:

  * He is usually the big spoon but there are nights when he likes to be held.
  * He likes to lay his head in your lap and let you play with his hair. Sometimes he even falls asleep that way.
  * The only way he can fall asleep is if he’s touching you in some way.
  * He loves lacing his fingers with yours or just playing with your fingers as you hold each other.
  * He whistles and hums songs for you.
  * If you move at all while he’s sleeping, he pulls you tighter against him. “Don’t go,” he says and you have to tell him you’re only going to the bathroom. He stays awake until he sees you coming back to bed.
  * He watches you sleep and whispers to you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you.
  * You’re so tempting to him. He’ll be out of bed, getting dressed and take one look at you still in bed and jump on you. “Boots off the bed!” you yell but he silences you by pulling you against him and kissing you. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Jesse McCree.” “Who says I can’t finish it?”
  * If you ever tell him you’re cold, he’d wrap you up in his serape with him and hold you tight.
  * He will hold you as you tell him about your day though you’d rather listen to him talk.
  * Sometimes you lay your head on his chest just to listen to his heartbeat. You look up at him and he’s staring down at you. “What?” you ask. “Nothin’.. I just can’t believe how lucky I am.”

  
---


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Okay, but imagine that Jesse's being a good boy and helping Mei and/or Winston set up some big complicated scientific equipment. Which involves him being shirtless, in the hot sun, carrying around all sorts of heavy things, and every chance he gets he walks right by you so you can see the sweat glistening on his muscles.

Of course he notices you staring and gets all smug.

“You need somethin’ darlin’?” he asks, stopping in front of you. He takes his hat off and wipes the sweat off his brow.

Oh, you needed something all right and it was standing right in front of you. Glistening with sweat, chest heaving as he caught his breath – yes, you needed  _that._ You needed  _him_.

He flicks his lighter and holds it to the end of the cigarillo you didn’t even notice he put between his lips. It snaps you back to reality and brings your eyes back to his face, where they should have been in the first place.

“You…you look like you could use some water,” you say holding a bottle out to him awkwardly.

“Much obliged.” He takes the bottle from you and drinks. Even watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed was getting you flustered. When he takes the rest of the water and pours it over his head you gasp audibly.

“Oh.” 

He shakes his head a little, sprinkling you with water but you hardly noticed. You were too busy following the droplets running down his glistening chest to his beautiful stomach all the way down to his happy trail. Your gaze stayed there as he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his jeans.

You didn’t notice you were biting your lip until McCree reached up and put his thumb on your chin to fix it. “Don’t go bitin’ on them pretty lil lips.” It was his turn to stare as his eyes locked on to your plump lips, subconsciously running his thumb along the bottom one.

“McCree!” Mei shouts making you both jump and and move away from each other.

“I…gotta go,” he says, pointing with his thumb.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” He turns stiffly and walks away then turns back to you, “Remember what I said about bitin’ those lips. You may need ‘em later.” You tried not to take that in a naughty way but then he winked at you and life as you knew it had changed.

_Damn that Jesse McCree._  
  
---


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a headcanon that McCree REALLY loves having his beard scratched lol

You looked out the window as your boyfriend put all the stuff you would need for your picnic by the door.

“Jesse, are you sure you checked the weather?” you ask, looking at the grey clouds a little way off.

“Darlin’, how many times do I have to tell ya? It’s just a lil cloudy. Don’t you trust me?” Oh, now he wanted to play that card.

“Of course I trust you, but you are wrong sometimes,” you admit.

“I’ve been right more times than I’ve been wrong though,” he says proudly and you only shrug. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

“Nothing,” you tell him. You walk over to him and kiss that pathetic look off his face.

“Hmm, we can always stay in and do that,” he says, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Whaddya say?”

“Jesse McCree, we are having that picnic. We need to get out of the house.”

“We can have just as much fun at home,” he whines.

“Are you trying to change my mind?” You scratch his beard and he closes his eyes.

“Mhmm…is it workin’?” He opens one eye to look at you. You stand on your tiptoes and give him a quick kiss.

“Nope. Let’s go.”

Jesse sighs and puts his hat on, “You can’t go scratchin’ a man’s beard like that and just walk away. It ain’t right. You ain’t playin’ fair.” You laugh while he grumbles, picking up the bags reluctantly.

“I love you, Jesse.” You hug him from behind.

“I love you too, sweet pea…but you still don’t play fair. Open the door for me, will ya?” You open the door and he walks past you, “Thank you kindly.”

“Any time, my love.” You see McCree walking towards the car, “We’re walking to the park.”

“Walkin’? With all this stuff?”

“Well, if you would let me carry something it wouldn’t be so bad.” You walk over to him with your hand out.

“Nah, I can’t let you do that.” He walks around you and heads down the street.

You have to run to catch up with him, grabbing one of the bags in his hands when you do. “Give me one, Jesse.” He ignores you but you keep your grip on the bag. “Fine, we’ll just walk like this.”

“Stubborn woman,” he sighs.

“Hardheaded man.” You try snatching the bag from his hand but he holds it too tightly. “You’re so frustrating sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you love me dontcha?” He got you there.

* * *

You make it to the park and when he finally puts everything down you insist on setting things up. When he tries to help, you slap his hand away and he pulls it away with a hiss.

“I can do it myself.”

“Feisty lil thing…” He sits on the blanket and watches you until you sit beside him. “Can we eat now?”

“Yes, we can.” You pick up a sandwich and hand it to him but instead of taking it from you, he takes a bite of it and starts to laugh. “Jesse! You can feed yourself.”

“Oh, but it’s so much better when you do it for me.” He opens his mouth to take another bite and you push it into his mouth and leave it there. You burst into laughter as he wildly takes a bite out of the sandwich then gently tackles you onto your back. “Somethin’ funny?”

You shake your head no but there is a little bit of mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth and you start laughing again. “You-you got a little something…just there,” you say through your laughter, pointing at his lip.

“My hands are a little busy at the moment. Think you can get it for me, darlin’?” He turns his head and leans in closer to you, thinking you’re going to use your mouth. Instead, you reach up and wipe it off with your finger and smile innocently.

“There. Got it.” He looks at you for a little while then kisses you. “We’re supposed to be eating.”

“I am…kinda,” he says and starts kissing you again. When he stops, you whine and try to pull him back to you. “Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?” A drop of water lands on your cheek and you gasp. “Oh no…” Suddenly, it starts to pour and you screech, pushing Jesse off you so you can get up. “You said you checked the weather!” You yell, grabbing everything you can.

“I  _did_!” He starts grabbing things too but soon the rain is coming down so hard you can hardly see anything in front of you. “Leave it! Let’s go, sugar!” He grabs your hand and runs with you, the rain soaking both of you through to the bone.

* * *

By the time you two make it home, your clothes are practically plastered to your bodies but you both are laughing. Jesse takes off his hat and shakes his head, sending water in every direction.

“Jesse!”

“What? I was tryna get my hair dry.” He looks at you then down at your shirt which has become see-through. “We should get these clothes off or we’ll both get sick. You go first.”

“We can do it at the same time,” you say, not moving to remove any of your clothes yet.

“I wanna watch you…unless you want me to help.”

“Please?”

He steps in close to you, “Arms up.” You lift your arms and he pulls your shirt up and off with some resistance. “Mhmm,” he sighs, satisfied.

“Your turn.” He drops his arms and you begin unbuttoning his shirt, looking him in the eye. When you get to the last button, you pull him against you using the shirt and kiss him. He groans and starts shrugging his shirt off. “Jesse?” You reach up and scratch his beard and he exhales audibly.

“Yes, sweet thing?” he breathes.

“Take your pants off.” You moved away from him, resisting the urge to touch him. How badly you wanted to run your fingers up and down his chest, through the spattering of hair that disappeared under his waistband.

“We can do it at the same time,” he mocks. Pulling on his belt, teasing you, he smirks when you bite your lip. His belt hits the floor with a clink and he starts on his button and zipper. You could see his black boxer briefs and,  _God_ , did you love the way those fit him. “My eyes are up here, sweetie.”

You look up at him, at the way his wet hair laid flat against his head and dripped water down his chest. “Fine. At the same time, then.” You start to unbutton your pants but when you look up Jesse hadn’t moved, he was busy watching you.

“Oh, right.” He pulls his pants down and kicks his boots off. You have to blink a few times to regain your focus. “Well?” You nod and pull your pants down. His breath hitches and you feel yourself blushing. You were still more dressed than he was but you felt completely undressed by the way he was looking at you.

“What now?” you ask.

“Get on over here and lemme warm you up.” You walk over to him and he pulls you against him. “You warm enough?” You shake your head and he kisses you. When he pulls away, you find yourself following his lips. “How about now?”

“Jesse, you’re teasing me…”

“Am I?” He smirks and you roll your eyes.

“ _Jesse_.” You try to let him know what you want just by looking at him but he’s not having that.

“You’re gonna have to use your words, sweet pea. I can’t read your mind.” He knew damn well what you wanted but he loved doing this to you. Two could play this game though. You shrug and start to walk away, heading towards the stairs. “Where you goin’?”

“Upstairs. Gotta put on some dry clothes…” You continue walking but he grabs you from behind and lifts you so that you can’t walk anymore.

“Okay, maybe I can read your mind,” he says.

“Yeah? What am I thinking?”

“I think you want me to do this…” He puts you down but pushes you against the wall and holds you in place. “And this…” You trembled at the touch of his metal hand running up your stomach to your bra.

“Don’t you dare.” You weren’t going to let him ruin another bra so you reach up and take it off yourself. He trails his hand back down your stomach to your panties. You tried to stop him before he did it but he was holding what remained of your panties in front of your face before dropping them to the ground.

“Sorry. I always forget how powerful this thing is. I’ll make it up to you though.” He gives you a quick kiss then drops to his knees. He hooks one of your legs over his shoulder and looks up at you. “Forgive me for messin’ up your pretty lil panties…”

“I…”

His tongue is hot between your legs, licking one firm strip up your slit. Your words are lost to a gasping moan that he meets with his own moan. He dipped his tongue into you before sliding up again and flicking it against your sensitive nub.

“Jesse,” you gasp, running your fingers through his hair.

“Hmm?” he grunts out against you, refusing to stop.

“More…”

“More?” he asks and you nod. He stands up and puts his forehead against yours, “Like what?” Without hesitation, you slide your hand into his boxer briefs and stroke him slowly. His eyes are squeezed shut and you know you have him right where you want him. He pulls his underwear down enough to free his erection then lifts you up so that you have to wrap your legs around him. “Good girl.”

“Please,” you beg and he doesn’t make you wait any longer. He slides into you and pushes himself into the hilt, holding himself there until he’s ready to start moving. You hear him curse under his breath and you move your hips just to hear him do it again.

“I’ll never get over how good you feel, baby.” He presses his lips to yours as he pulls out slowly then slams into you. You accidentally bite his lip and he hisses but doesn’t seem to mind. “Guess I shoulda warned you…”

“It’s okay…” You smile at him and he smiles back. His fingers were digging into your thighs but you didn’t care. “Fuck me, Jesse.” He grits his teeth and places one hand on the wall next to your head as he starts thrusting at a punishing pace. You could feel yourself getting close so you reached down to play with yourself and he groaned at the sight.

“You gonna come, honey?” You nod and he thrusts up into you hard. “You want me to come with you?” You nod again. “Almost…almost there.” You were already close enough. Your moans were getting louder and you could feel yourself tightening around him. You knew what would push him over the edge…

“Jesse,” you moan and his hips jerk erratically. He loved when you said his name like that so you repeated it while reaching out to scratch his beard.

“Oh darlin’…I’m…shit!” Hearing him come apart like that was enough for you. A few light touches to your clit and you were coming around him. He felt you and let out a long groan that you’re sure your neighbors heard. He cursed a few more times and pumped into you a few more times before stopping and laying his head on your shoulder. His hips still jerked involuntarily as he emptied himself into you fully.

“You okay?” you ask running your fingers through his hair.

“Yeah…yeah, just gimme a minute.” He kisses your shoulder before looking up at you. “I need to sit down.” You giggle as he lets you down slowly and pulls his underwear back up. He sits down on the sofa and holds his hand out to you, “C’mere darlin’.”

You sit next to him and lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartrate go back to normal. “What am I gonna do with you, Jesse McCree?”

“Love me,” he says and kisses the top of your head.

“I already do.”

“Well then, that’s good enough for me.” He rubs your back and pulls you closer to him. “I love you too.”  
  
---


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: a concept : coming home to mccree and puppies and he just smiles and says "I would've gotten you a bouquet of flowers darlin' but these pups were adorable and I couldn't resist"

And he’s probably named them all already.

“This one here’s Clint. And this one is Buffalo Bill.” He picks the last one up and holds it up next to his face, “This one’s Jesse because, well, I think he’s the cutest one. Don’t you think?” he whispers.

“He does sort of look like you.”

McCree makes a face, “You sayin’ I’m a dog?”

“No. You’re more like a puppy.” You scratch at his beard and he closes his eyes. “See?”

“Oh, I’m a puppy huh?” He lays down flat on the floor and the puppies run over, licking at his face and climbing on him. “Did you hear that? That lil lady up there called me a dog. What should we do?”

“That’s not helping your case.” you tease. He looks up at you then stands, snarling the whole time. “What the hell…” Then he lunges at you and you squeal, moving away quickly.

“C’mon y’all,” he says to the puppies and that’s your cue to run. Now you have McCree and three puppies chasing after you. He finally tackles you onto the sofa and you can’t stop laughing.

“You’re so vicious,” you say breathlessly. He kisses you as the puppies bark and whine, unable to get up on the sofa with you two. Jesse pulls away and starts howling and the puppies join in as best as they can. 

“How’s that?” He kisses you again and you scratch his beard.

“Down boy,” you joke and he growls again, nuzzling your neck. “I think the puppies are getting jealous.”

“Really?” He picks them up and puts them all on you then watches them crawl on you and lick your face. “Well, now I’m gettin’ jealous…”

“You got your kisses already.”

He pouts, “Well, now I want more.” 

You hold one of the puppies up to him, “Come get your kisses.”

“Am I gonna have to chase you down again, darlin’?”

“I do love when you catch me.” You put the puppies on the floor again and stand. They all run over to McCree like they’re ganging up against you. “I thought you were on my side,” you say to them.

“We’ll give you a headstart…” Those were the last words you heard before you took off, the puppies following right away while Jesse gave you time. Before long, the house was full of barking and laughing as he chased you until he finally got his kisses.  
  
---


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been slow going as of late and I really apologize. I hope this makes up for it in some way.

Training late at night was your favorite thing to do. There was no one hogging the machines you wanted to use, no one watching you, and it was  _quiet_. You turn on the lights and head for the punching bag. Commander Reyes had shown you how to wrap your hands and was big on hand-to-hand combat so you always made sure to practice even though he told you that you were a natural.

Once your hands are wrapped properly, you take the proper stance and begin punching the bag. You could hear your Commander’s voice in your ear telling you to keep going –  _right hook, left, jab, jab. Good!_ You even kick a few times, smiling at how strong your kicks were getting.

You stop for a moment to catch your breath when you hear something behind you move.

“Hello?” you call and look around, but receive no response. Raising your hands to punch again, you hear something else and this time you’re  _sure_ someone’s here. “Commander, is that you?” It seems like someone was trying to play a trick on you, but you weren’t going to fall for it. You turn back to the punching bag and get back to work until you hear footsteps then a clicking sound behind you.

“Reach for the sky,” the man behind you says and you smile.

You play along, putting your arms up and keeping your back to him, “McCree. Are you always down here this late?”

“Are you?” You can hear him holstering his gun so you drop your arms and begin to turn around. “Uh uh, didn’t say you could move.”

“So, you just want to talk to my back?”

“It ain’t your back I’m lookin’ at darlin’…” he chuckles and moves closer to show you just what he  _is_ looking at. “Anyone ever tell you you got the best backside I have ever had the pleasure of touchin’?”

“How many  _backsides_ have you touched, Jesse McCree?” You feign offense. His hands falter a bit but stay on your behind. “That many?”

“Stop it now.” He taps your butt lightly and kisses the back of your neck. “So, you thought I was Reyes, huh? You expectin’ him instead?”

Was he jealous?

“I wasn’t expecting  _anyone_ , to be honest. It’s why I come down here so late. Can I turn around?” you huff.

“Need to see my handsome face that bad?” He asks, teasing you. You turn quickly, lifting your fist as if you’re going to hit him but he’s quicker than you. He grabs your wrist and holds it behind your back, “Now that ain’t nice,” he says before kissing you, keeping your hand pinned behind you. You only had one hand free to touch him with so you made the most of it.

You pull away, “Jesse, let go.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Let go,  _cowboy_.” You laugh when he scoffs. “All right… _please_  let go?” He releases your arm and you reach around and grab his behind. He jumps a little then grins before kissing you again.

“Careful what you do with them hands. Don’t wanna start somethin’ you can’t finish.”

“I was planning on finishing it but since you don’t think I can…” You start walking away but he grabs you and holds you against him.

“Whoa there! You wanna finish it?” You nod. “ _Right here_?” He asks, surprised. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I don’t have anything in me yet,” you tell him and his bites his lip.

He raises his eyebrows and scoffs again, “Did you…did you really just say that?”

You nod and shrug, “I mean, if you don’t want to I’ll go.” He squeezes you tighter, giving you his answer.

“You know I want to, darlin’ but what if someone walks in?”

“No one is ever down here this late but if it makes you feel any better…” You walk over and lock the door, “There.” Just to be a little more careful, you turn the lights off but the emergency light stays on.

“Well, now I can’t see ya the way I want,” McCree complains.

You walk back over to him, take his hands and put them on your face, “But you can feel me.” His thumb traces your lips and you quickly take it into your mouth, sucking and biting gently. He curses under his breath and you smile to yourself.

“Yeah, I can feel you,” he says breathlessly. He moves his thumb in and out of your mouth, enjoying the feeling. You move your hand down his chest and palm his growing erection through his pants to show him what you really wanted. He pushes into your touch then takes his thumb out of your mouth, “It’s all yours, baby.”

You drop to your knees and his breaths become heavier before you even unbuckle his belt. You giggle quietly when he moves your hands away and finishes unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping everything himself.

“A little impatient, are we?” you tease.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs and the way he says it makes you tremble. You pull his pants and boxer briefs down all at once and have just enough light to see the way his cock twitched slightly as your breath ghosted across the tip. When your hand finally wraps around it, his hips jerk stiffly and his hand rests gently on the back of your head.

“Did you want something?” you ask innocently. His grip tightens in your hair and you gasp, enjoying the slight pain that came along with it. You loved when he got a little rough with you.

You let the tip touch your lips but he wanted more. He pulls your head back this time and when you gasp he slides his cock into your mouth, groaning at the way you tighten your mouth around him.

“Ain’t you learn your lesson ‘bout teasin’ me?” he asks, voice trembling slightly. He pushes his hips forward, sliding more of his thick cock into your mouth. “Seems like you need another lesson…” You can only moan in response. “…but you like that, don’t ya?” You can hear the smile in his voice.

You place your hands flat on his thighs to keep yourself steady as he chases his pleasure with your mouth. The moans and groans and curses leaving his mouth only make you want more so without his help, you take more of him into your mouth and he groans in surprise. The hairs at the base tickle your nose as he holds your head in place and thrusts into your mouth shallowly.

“ _God…damn…_ ” He lets out a long moan and it appears you have the upper hand…until he pulls you off him suddenly. “Not today, sweet pea. I got other plans. I need you to take your clothes off for me…” It wasn’t posed as a question – it was more of a command and you were happy to obey. You heard him taking off the rest of his clothes as your undressed and made sure you did it as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

He’s on you faster than you can react. His lips pressed against yours and his tongue pushing its way into your mouth. For someone who wasn’t so sure about doing this in the training room, it appears he didn’t have any problems now. He pulls away from the kiss and drags his thumb across your lips again.

“You got the prettiest lil lips, you know that?” You nod in response. He wraps one arm around you and moves the other hand lower and lower until he reaches your mound. Dipping a finger into your slit and removing it quickly, he brings the finger to his mouth to taste, “Those are pretty damn fine too.”

He takes his wet finger and slips it back between your legs and plays with your clit. Your legs start to get weaker with each flick of his finger. Luckily, he lowers you to the ground as he continues his assault.

“Please, Jesse.” His finger rubs your clit harder and you throw your head back. When he slides a thick finger into you, you almost cry out but remember where you are.

“Tell Jesse what you want…” In the lowlight, you can see him concentrating on what he’s doing to you. The way he bites his lip and tilts his head drives you crazy. By the sound coming from between your legs, his hand had to be covered in your wetness. “Ain’t that a beautiful sound?” He moves his hand a little faster just to emphasize.

“Fuck me, please?”

“Okay, okay…but I need to do somethin’ else first.” With that, he moves the finger that was on your clit and replaces it with his tongue, making you see stars. “Mm mm mm.” He sucks your clit into his mouth while fingering you and you can only run your fingers through his hair and gasp out your pleasure.

“Right there…right there,” you moan, looking down at him only to catch him looking up at you.

“You mean  _here_?” He curves his finger, hitting your spot and licks your clit repeatedly. Your answer is a moan, muffled by your hand as you come. “God, I wish you could scream for me…” He places a few gentler kisses on your clit before moving up your body to kiss you. He makes sure you taste yourself on every inch of his lips and tongue.

“Good, ain’t ya?” He smiles as he rolls onto his back, pulling you on top as he does. You look and feel around behind you as he watches. You find what you’re looking for and place it on your head. “Oh my,” he chuckles, “Sexiest cowgirl I ever did see.” He runs his hands up and down your thighs, squeezing a little.

You tease him a bit, grinding on him before lifting yourself and sliding onto his cock. His grip on your thighs falters then tightens again once you begin moving in small circles.

“How am I doing?” you ask, your voice raspy but controlled.

“Oh, darlin’, you… _fuck…_ you’re doing fine. You’re doing just  _fine,_ ” he says trying to get you to move a little faster. You want to make him work for it but you want it just as much as he does. You lean forward, placing your hands on his chest to keep yourself balanced, and start moving up and down on him.

“Mmm you feel so good, Jesse,” you moan and he lets out a shuddering breath; he loves when you praise him. You weren’t expecting him to start meeting your thrusts so you moan loudly when he does and you cover your mouth quickly. A deep thrust sends you falling forward onto his chest and he takes this opportunity to wrap both his arms around you and hold you into place so that he can thrust as hard as he wants.

You shake his hat off your head and capture his lips with yours, moaning and nearly screaming into his mouth.

“Harder,” you beg, “Fuck me harder, Jesse.” He growls and plants his feet flat on the floor to thrust into harder and faster. You reach up and run your fingers through his hair pulling hard.  He grunts and unwraps one arm from around you, using it to slide between your bodies and play with you.

“You wanna come?” You nod frantically, trying not to scream. “Do it then…do it for Jesse.” He loved to finish with you so as he rubbed your clit he began thrusting wildly, chasing his pleasure. “C’mon…thatta girl…”

A few more thrusts and you hit your peak, crying out into the crook of his neck. Your trembling, your moans, and your wetness coating him is enough to make him come right after you. He shudders and lets out a long groan, not caring who hears as he thrusts slow but hard. He pushes himself as deep as he can and fills you. You try to make him look at you but his head is thrown back and his eyes roll back.

“ _Hot fuckin’ damn, baby_ ,” he says still trying to catch his breath. His hips still twitch and squirm beneath you.

“You okay?” you ask, sitting up and lifting yourself off him.

“I…think so. Just give me a minute.” After a few breaths, he sits up on his elbows and looks at you. “I can’t believe we just did that…in  _here_.”

You look around and laugh, “Well, it happened but we better hurry up and get out of here.” You stand and use the little light you have to find your clothes.

As you dress, Jesse comes up behind you and nibbles on your ear, “I say we try Gabe’s office next.”

“Now that is a bit adventurous even for my tastes,” you say, pulling your pants up. “He would kill us.”

“Well, I would die a happy man then.” He chuckles and places his hat on his head, “That’s what I call a great workout. We should do this at least twice a week, darlin’.”

“I’m free tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night it is. Now gimme some sugar.” He pulls you to him and kisses you until you’re breathless.

“How’s that for sugar?” you ask.

“Oh, that’ll do fine.”  
  
---


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know about you but I would gladly be interrogated by McCree ;)  
> Enjoy!

You had been sitting in the interrogation room for over an hour. Your hands began to fall asleep as they were still handcuffed behind your back.

“Hello!” you shout angrily, “What the hell are you guys doing out there? Come play good cop, bad cop and get it over with!” You pull on the cuffs but they only dug into your wrists. “Could I at least get some water?!” You squirm in your seat more, cursing whoever was out there under your breath when the door finally opened and you turn to whoever it is. You were about to shout and curse some more until you saw the man and began laughing.

“Somethin’ funny?” he asks, walking to the other side of the table.

“Yeah…you.” You look him up and down. “You got spurs on to go with that get up?” you tease while holding back more laughter. The black was cool, but that was about the only thing. The cowboy in black put his hands down on the table and leaned in to get a better look at you.

“I know you’re scared, darlin’, you ain’t gotta pretend for me. Gotta laugh to keep from cryin’, right?” He reaches behind his ear and puts the cigarillo between his lips then lights it.

“Crying?” you scoff, “You couldn’t get me to cry if you tried. I can’t even take you seriously in that outfit…”

He makes his way around the table to you and moves in close, so close you can feel the heat from the burning end of his cigarillo. He purposely blows the smoke in your face and you try your hardest not to cough before looking away but you choke anyway.

“You’re gonna give me what I want,” he says lowly, almost a growl.

“Whoa there, cowboy…aren’t you going to at least buy me dinner first?” You smile arrogantly and he stands up straight. He didn’t look amused but suddenly started laughing a big, hearty laugh.

“You think you’re funny, don’t ya?” He says still laughing lightly before grabbing you by the front of your shirt, pulling you to your feet easily, “This ain’t a game and I’ll find a way to get what I want even if I have to take… _extreme_ measures.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” you say, not letting him get under your skin. His face twitches and he shoves you back into the chair. You wince as the impact causes the cuffs to dig into your wrists more.

“Did that hurt?” he asks, smirking.

“Nope,” you lie.

“So…where is it?” he asks, turning his back to you and walking to the other side of the table again.

“What?”

“You know what!” he shouts before taking a deep breath and calming down. “I need you to tell me or this is gonna get real bad real quick.”

“Threatening me again, huh?” You sit back in the chair and look him in the eye refusing to say anything else. He walks around the table to your side again and leans in close, his hand snapping around your neck.

“You won’t like if I gotta get my boss in here. He ain’t as nice as me.” He squeezes your neck tighter, eyes shifting quickly to your lips then back up.

“Bring him in,” you tell him, “I hope he’s just as fun as you.” You were fighting to get air but you weren’t going to show him that. He squeezes so tightly that spots appear in your vision then just as quickly lets go. You hunch over, sputtering and eyes watering.

“Oh, would ya look at that? Someone’s cryin’.” You roll your eyes and blink a few times.

“You’re just putting on a show, cowboy.” Your voice sounded weaker than you would like but you continued, “You don’t scare me…”

“Before we leave this room, you’re gonna tell me what I wanna know.” He sounded angrier and it only made you smile. You were getting under his skin before he got under yours. You hear a clicking sound and notice that the man had just pulled out a knife and flipped it open, the light shining on the blade.

“Pretty knife,” you say, sitting up straighter. “What do you plan on doing with it?”

He looks at the knife then back at you, “It’s a surprise, sweet pea.”

“Do you think you can stop calling me pet names. I don’t like it.” You roll your eyes and sigh before the cowboy moves quickly and has the blade against your neck before you can move away.

“I can call you whatever I damn well please. Got it?” You don’t respond and he presses the blade into your neck making you wince, “I asked you a question…”

“Got it,” you mumble. “ _Asshole_ …”

“Heh, wrong answer.” He drags the knife down your shirt, splitting it easily but slowly.

“W-what the hell are you doing?” you ask nervously, watching every move he makes.

“Getting’ the answers I want…” He doesn’t stop although your shirt is almost completely cut open.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll tell you!”

He smiles up at you, stopping his actions, “Well, I’m waitin’.”

“Look, I don’t know much. I only do what they tell me.” He tsks and continues moving the knife, leaving your shirt hanging open. “But…but I know when they’ll be moving it!”

“That just ain’t good enough, darlin’.” His eyes move to your belt and he hovers the knife there before looking into your eyes and catching you staring at him. “Oh, wait a minute…are you  _enjoyin’_ this?”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, you pervert!” He smiles at your insult laughs when he notices you squeezing your thighs together.

“I’m gonna need a better answer if you wanna leave here with the rest of your clothes on.” The knife cuts through your belt easily, allowing him access to the button.

“You’re…you’re horrible!” You try squirming so he won’t get a good grip on the button but he drops the knife and slaps his hands onto your thighs to keep you still.

“I’m in control in case you needed remindin’.” When his fingers tickle the skin just above the waistband of your pants, you gasp and try to move away. He looks at you, squeezing your thigh with one hand as a warning. “Boss told me to use any tactic necessary…” He bites his lip as his hand dips into your pants and finds your panties.

The gasp that leaves you is one of surprise but sounded a little more erotic than it should have. “I…” He looks at you and you shut your mouth, only a small sound escapes when a finger presses against your covered clit. He laughs when he feels just how wet your panties are.

“ _I knew it_. Ain’t you just the dirtiest lil thing?” He presses against your slit and rubs up and down, the friction causing a sensation that made you want to moan but you refused to give in.

“You’re disgusting!” you snap, willing your hips to stay still as he drew lazy circles around your clit.

“Me? Ha! I ain’t the one with the soaked panties.” He moves said panties to the side and you feel his calloused fingers against your now bare wetness. You almost,  _almost_ cry out but you weren’t going to let him win. One of his fingers circles around your entrance and you want to beg him to…

His finger slips into you and you throw your head back, biting your lip. “You shouldn’t…you…”

“What was that?” He presses his thumb against your clit, “You ready to tell me what I wanna hear?”

“Fuck…you…” You say, voice strained.

“I’m fuckin’  _you_ , honey. Still not what I’m waitin’ for though.” He looks at you and you keep your face as stoic as possible even as he pumps his finger in and out of you and rubs against your clit gently.

“Please…”

“Please what?” He moves his finger in and out of you faster and you arch into his touch. “Hmm?”

“Oh God! McCree…please!” You were so wrapped up in pleasure that you didn’t realize that you had just slipped up until he removes his fingers and stands up straight. “Wait…”

“Aw, you done broke character  _again_ , baby.” He sucks on his fingers then pulls out a handkerchief to wipe them off. He walks behind you and removes the handcuffs, rubbing your wrists gently. “You okay?”

You nod but sigh, “Why did you stop?”

“You broke character. You ain’t supposed to know my name, pumpkin.” He moves into your line of sight again and helps you stand. He kisses you as soon as you’re on your feet. “Maybe we can try again tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow_?” you whine.

He shrugs and kisses your lips gently. You want to pull away, you want to be angry but you give into this kiss.

“You gonna try harder for me next time?” he asks, rubbing your bottom lip with his thumb.

You suck his thumb into your mouth and slowly pull away, his thumb leaving your mouth with a pop. “Yes,” you answer before moving past him and out the room but not before hearing a low and lustful ‘ _damn_ ’.  
  
---


	14. Chapter 14

You loved to watch McCree shoot. It was almost like magic the way he hit every target every single time. Nothing could distract him and the way he bit down on his cigarillo as he concentrated made you feel things you shouldn’t be feeling.

You watched for a little longer before clearing your throat to see if you could get his attention. No such luck. Coughing a little louder, you inch closer but he still only saw the targets ahead of him and nothing else. That is, until you speak.

“Up for a challenge, cowboy?” He lets another six rounds out before lowering his gun and turning his head slightly.

“Who’s askin’?” He turns a little more and a bright smile appears on his face, making you smile in return. He drops his cigarillo to the ground and steps on it. “Well, if ain’t the prettiest lil thing I ever seen. What’re you doin’ out here?” He makes his way over to you, twirling his gun expertly before holstering it.

“Just…enjoying the view.” He wraps his arms around you and leans in for a kiss but you move away. “I asked if you want a challenge McCree…”

“Seems you’re already givin’ me one not lettin’ me kiss you.” You let him give you a little peck then you move away again. “Dammit. All right then, what’s the challenge?”

“Whoever hits the most targets wins.” You had no idea what you were thinking. There was no way you were going to beat McCree at anything that had to do with shooting.

“And what does the winner get?” He pulls you flush against him basically hinting at what he wanted as his prize.

“Whatever. They. Want.” You say rubbing your body against his playfully. He groans so deeply you can feel it rumble in his chest. “Shall we begin.” He sighs angrily behind you as you walk to the range.

“Good luck, sunshine, you’re gonna need it,” he says, standing a little way behind you to watch. “Ain’t no way you’re bestin’ me.”

“We’ll see about that.” He was probably right but you focus on the task at hand, pulling out your sidearm and aiming. You nearly do a dance when you realize that you’ve hit all the targets. When you turn to McCree, he’s shaking his head in shock but quickly changes when he notices you’re looking.

“Looks like we’re gonna have a draw, darlin’. I ain’t missin’ none of them targets either and you know it.” He pushes you out of the way gently.

“We’ll see.” Chances were that he would hit every target and then you’d be at an impasse.

“Watch and learn, girlie.” He begins his turn. You were a bit nervous, watching him hit everything target like you knew he would. You hear him curse loudly and move in closer to see what happened.

_He missed one. He actually missed a target._

You cover your mouth, giggling behind your hand but that doesn’t stop McCree from hearing you. “It ain’t funny,” he says, defeated.

“I can’t believe you…”

“Yeah, I missed. So what.”

“So, now you owe me,” you say, hugging him from behind.

“Hmm,” he grunts, “And what do you want?”

You slide one hand down his chest to his crotch, grabbing gently, “Surprise me.” He gasps when you let go.

You had no idea just how well he would surprise you.

* * *

The next day, Jack called an important meeting that you were all to attend, even Blackwatch. McCree still hadn’t ‘surprised’ you, but patience was a virtue. You take your seat at the table as far away from the front as possible. McCree walks in, unlit cigarillo hanging from his lips, and takes the seat beside you.

“Hey there, baby,” he says, winking and looking around at everyone else filing into the room. Gabe walks and sits on the other side of you, nodding to you in greeting.

“Hey Commander. Do you know what this is about?” you ask.

He shakes his head, “I guess we’re all about to find out, hm?”

McCree places his hand on your thigh and squeezes, making you jump and look at him. He only tilts his head and looks forward again. What was he up to? When he moves it a little higher, you gasp and grab his wrist to stop him.

“You okay?” Gabe asks.

“I-I’m fine, Commander.” You smile stiffly and turn back to McCree. “What the hell are you doing?” you whisper angrily.

“Nothin’.”

The meeting starts and you try your best to focus though it was almost impossible with McCree’s warm hand sitting at the very top of your thigh. He slides it in between your legs and you cough to cover a moan that nearly escaped. Gabe slides you a glass of water without looking and you pick it up quickly. As you drink some of the water, McCree’s fingers press against your core and you nearly spit the water out.

“You alright there, sugar?” His fingers were still rubbing you through your pants and you almost cry out.

“McCree…stop it!” you say quietly.

“Do you have a question back there?” Jack asks and you stiffen.

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.” He rolls his eyes and gets back to whatever he was talking about. Your Commander looks at you suspiciously but looks forward again.

McCree removes his hand and you sigh in relief but before you know it he slips his hand into your pants and panties so that you can feel his calloused fingers without any barriers.

“Oh God,” you whisper, gripping the arm rests tightly.

He leans in close and whispers, “I’m Jesse, honey. Remember?” He draws circles around your clit and you lift your hips to meet his touch. When he presses hard suddenly, you lurch forward and whimper.

“Fuck,” you say a little louder than you should have.

“Are you sure you’re okay, soldier?” Your Commander asks, concerned.

“Yes sir, I’m fine. Just got a little stomachache is all.” All the while, McCree is continuing his torture, dipping one finger into your more than ready entrance. He pumps it in and out slowly then adds another as you bite your lip, trying your best to keep quiet.

“You need some more water, pumpkin?” he teases. “Looks like you got enough down here.” He chuckles quietly in your ear the nibbles quickly.

“Fuck you, Jesse.”

“Later. I promise.” He shoves his fingers in harder and you groan loudly.

“Ah ah, be quiet. Don’t wanna draw any more attention.” He rubs your clit with his thumb and you tremble.

“I’m gonna…I’m…”

“You’re what? You gonna come on my fingers?” You nod quickly and he rubs your clit harder. “Well, go on…”

You squeeze your legs together as you start to come. The meeting seemed to come to an end at the perfect time. Everyone shuffling around made enough noise for you to moan quietly as you came down from your intense orgasm. You trembled and whimpered a few more times as McCree slowed his thrusting fingers.

“Why…would you do that?” you ask, watching carefully as Gabe left the room with the others.

“You told me to surprise you and, well, it looks like I did just that.” He stands and sucks on his fingers one at a time. “Tell me when you’re ready for another challenge.”

You eventually get yourself together and are able to stand before laughing quietly. Even when that man loses, he wins.  
  
---


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There’s not much sugar daddy stuff but I do mention his age. I make up for it with the light bondage and mirror kink though. At least I hope I did…

You had been awake for a few hours. The sun was finally coming up and the man next to your stirred, mumbling something before settling again.

Jesse McCree. You were sure you loved him, but you hadn’t told him yet. The thing is, he’s older than you, not by too much, but still older. You doubted he wanted anything more to do with you than what you both already had.

He had asked you to stay last night so you did but…now what? What would happen when he woke up? He’d probably ask you to leave to avoid the awkward situation. That thought had you rolling out of bed quietly and gathering your things. Before you could tiptoe out the bedroom door, you hear him groan behind you and clear his throat.

“Where you sneakin’ off to?” he asks in a sleepy voice. He turns to his side to get a better look at you, then fluffs his pillow a little before laying back down on it. “Well?” You just noticed that you only stared at him instead of answering.

“I, well…I just…thought I should leave.” You stood there awkwardly waiting for him to kick you out for good.

“You wanna leave?” He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“No…not really…” Now you just looked and felt silly.

“Then may I ask where you’re sneakin’ off too again?” He tilts his head cutely and smiles.

“Nowhere, I guess.”

“What you still standin’ there for then? Get on over here.” He pats the mattress and slides over to make room for you to sit. You walk over and sit but he promptly pulls you on top of him and kisses you. “You make this old man feel young, you know that?”

“Jesse, you’re not that old. You’re not even forty yet.”

“No, but I will be in a few years and I can’t believe I can get me a lil minx like you.” He tucks some of your hair behind your ear. He tries pulling you in for another kiss but you stand quickly. “Where you goin’ now?”

“Shower,” you say innocently, shedding your clothes as you walk to the bathroom.

“Need help washin’ anything?” He chuckles and you throw your panties at him. He whistles and you giggle, closing the bathroom door then locking it. “You just gonna leave me out here like that?”

“Yup!” you call back, starting the shower and stepping in. You weren’t going to make him wait too long but you did love to tease him. You’re in the middle of washing your hair when you hear a knock on the door. “I’m busy, Jesse!”

“I hope you ain’t too busy without me.” He’s quiet for a time before speaking again, “You done yet? I’m gettin’ mighty lonely out here.”

“ _So impatient_ ,” you whisper, rinsing out your hair then adding conditioner.

“I’m gonna go make us some breakfast!” he shouts.

You take a little more time for yourself in the shower before turning it off and stepping out. You wipe the mirror off to give yourself a good look before wrapping yourself a towel.

“I never asked you what you want for breakfast, sunshine.” You pull the bathroom door open, taking him by surprise. “Well, I think I know what I want,” he says, looking you up and down.

“Eggs and bacon,” you chirp. He doesn’t move away like you expect, but starts making his way into the bathroom as you back away slowly. You turn away from him with a smile, looking at yourself in the mirror again. “Aren’t you supposed to making breakfast? I’m hungry.”

“I am too,” he says, moving behind you. You look up at him in the mirror and you can see the lust in his eyes.

“Jesse…I have to tell you something…”

“Yeah, sugar, what is it?” He kisses behind your ear and you sigh. His arms wrap around you, tugging at the towel gently.

“I…”

He nibbles on your ear then kisses down to your neck, “I’m listenin’.” You couldn’t say what you really wanted to so instead you move his hands out of the way and unwrapping the towel. He stops what he’s doing to admire you in the mirror. “Well,  _goddamn_ …”

“I want you, Jesse.” You look at him in the mirror again then turn to him but he stops you and turns you forward again so your naked body is fully exposed to him in the mirror. Instead of looking at yourself, you continue looking at him.

“Look at you,” he whispers, “I gotta be the luckiest man alive.” He kisses your neck again while his hands wander up your stomach to your breasts where they squeeze gently. “Eyes open, darlin’.” You open them and look into the mirror. You can feel your face heating up and you want to look away.

“Jesse, I…” He pinches one of your nipples and you gasp, immediately forgetting what you were going to say. You reach back, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Does that feel good?” he asks and the way you moaned gave him your answer. “You want more?” You nod and he plays with your nipples a little more before sliding one hand down your body slowly. He eventually reaches your pubic mound where he hovers teasingly.

“­ _Jesse…”_

“You ain’t lookin’…” So, he was going to play that game… if you stopped looking, he would stop what he was doing. When he sees you looking again, he tucks his hand between your legs and grunts, “You gonna let me in or what?” You giggle and he smiles at you as you open your legs so he can slide his hand between your legs easier. “There we go. Good girl.”

As he starts to rub your clit, you grab his hand and help him along which he doesn’t seem to be happy about because he stops and stands there quietly. “What?” you ask. He only kisses your shoulder before leaving the bathroom abruptly. You think maybe you’ve upset him and are about to go after him when you hear him rummaging through the closet.

“What are you…” Suddenly, he’s walking back into the bathroom with one of his belts. “What’s that for?” you ask nervously.

“Hands behind your back, sugar…and you make sure you tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?” You nod as he moves behind you and uses his belt to secure your wrists. “This all right?” He tugs on the belt and you nod. “Good. Now where were we?”

“Touch me,” you tell him, facing the mirror again.

“I got somethin’ else in mind.” He turns you and kisses you deeply before lifting you, taking you by surprise, then setting you gently by the sink. “Hmmm.” He kneels and puts your legs over his shoulders, spreading you open with his fingers. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair but that wasn’t happening today.

“I want to…” you start before your words are lost as Jesse gives your clit a soft kiss. You strain against the belt around your wrist, leaning back on your hands to keep your balance. He looks up at you and winks before sucking on your clit which makes you throw your head back and kick his back with the heel of your foot accidentally. “S-sorry…,” you whimper.

“You ain’t hurtin’ me none,” he says reassuringly before, pulling away to look at you. You blush furiously as he seems to be studying you and how wet you are. You squirm under his gaze and he chuckles, “I’m gettin’ to it.” Suddenly, he slips his tongue inside of you and begins moving it in and out. He does this for a short time before replacing his tongue with two of his fingers. You needed his mouth on you again and almost as if he can read your thoughts, he kisses and bites on your inner thighs before latching onto your clit and sucking hard enough to make you tremble and cry out. It was  _almost_ painful but he remedies it by placing gentle kisses and licks on it.

“I need…I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay…let go.” He curls his fingers just right and teases your clit some more sending you into one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had. He chuckles against you as you rut against his face and beard. Your eyes roll back and you almost want to push him away as he refuses to let up.

“I c-can’t…Jesse…”

He finally pulls away with a  _pop_ and smiles up at you, standing slowly. You laugh as he groans a bit and rubs his back. “You laughin’ at me?” He pulls you to the edge of the sink and grinds against you. You lean in for a kiss and he pulls away, “You want somethin’?”

“Yes. A kiss, please.” He teases you a bit more before pulling you in for a kiss, all tongue and teeth. He eases you down from the sink and turns you toward the mirror again.

“I love how you look after I make you cum,” he admits. You couldn’t see the appeal. You looked tired and sweaty and downright worn, but if you liked it then you were fine with that. He bends you at the waist, kissing down your spine as he reaches down to pull himself out of his pants. “Now you’ll get to see…” He spreads you open with his fingers again and you feel the head of his cock slide up and down your slit.

You look back at him but he  _tsks_  and you look forward again. He grabs your hair tight enough to keep you looking forward but with enough slack so that you were comfortable. “Stay just like that, sweetie,” he whispers against your ear before easing himself into you slowly. Your knees go weak but Jesse keeps you upright as he begins to thrust, groaning as he bottoms out.

Looking at yourself was hard so you take a chance and look up at him. His face alone almost made you cum again. It was twisted in pleasure, teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut. Every now and then his mouth would open letting out a moan or a grunt. Every sound he made shot right between your legs and caused you to tighten around his cock.

His eyes open and he catches you staring up at him. “So stubborn,” he says, thrusting into you harder. You moan and look at yourself again, biting your lip. “Don’t go quiet on me now.” He thrusts vigorously and your mouth opens in a silent scream that eventually comes out in a broken moan. When he reaches around and between your legs to play with your clit, you feel as though you might explode. You want to move away…it was all too much.

He pulls you up so you’re standing up as straight as possible. His chest is against your back as he continues to thrust, your head thrown back on his shoulder. The only things your hands could get to was his happy trail so you drag your fingers through it as he nibbles on your ear. He squeezes your clit and you know what he wants you to do. You lift your head so you can look into the mirror. You can see your skin shining with perspiration, your eyebrows furrow as he brings you closer and closer to your peak with his fingers and cock.

“So beautiful,” he whispers, “ _So damn beautiful_.” He thrusts in time with his words then brings one hand up and around your neck, not choking you but holding your head forward. “Oh shit!” He shudders and thrusts wildly. You feel his cock starts to throb as he cums and you cum with him.

“Oh, Jesse.” That was all you could say as his thrusts slowed and he held you against him. Your mouth hung open and you breathed heavily. The mirror seemed to be getting fogged up again because of your actions and you smile lightly.

“Oh darlin,” Jesse sighs. “Darlin’, sugar, sweet pea…” He places kisses on the back of your neck after each pet names. He seemed to remember that your hands were still restrained and he moves quickly to remove the belt, rubbing your wrists. “You okay? You ain’t hurt, right?”

“I’m fine, Jesse,” you assure him. He turns you around and kisses you softly, running his hands through your hair then brings your hands up so he can place little kisses all around your wrists. You scratch his beard when he finishes fussing over you and he hunches his shoulders and smiles. “Like that, huh?” you giggle.

“Mmhmm. C’mon,” he says before turning and starting a bath. “Honey?”

“Yes?”

“You gonna tell me what you really wanted to say before we, uh, well before all this happened?” He lets his pants fall to his ankles then kicks them off before stepping into the tub. He sits then nods his head, telling you to join him. You step in and settle between his legs, laying your head against his chest.

“I…love you, Jesse. I know that’s something you probably don’t want to hear, but I have to say it.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to hear that? You just about made my heart stop beatin’…” His chest rumbled as his spoke. You were afraid to look up at him, unsure of what you’d find.

“Is that a good thing?”

“I reckon it’s the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you too, beautiful.” He kisses the top of your head and you smile brightly. “Is there anything else you need to tell me because I want to be prepared. My old heart can’t take much excitement.”

You hit his shoulder with the back of your hand, “You’re not old.” You reach up to scratch his beard again and you can feel his smile.

“With you I ain’t.” He wraps his arms around you and whistles a song happily.  
  
---


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Omfg I can imagine Jesse and S/O going way back, and Jesse knowing her as the badass girl who kicked a dude's ass so bad her friend had to tackle her off of him.

Oh man. Jesse being impressed by your fighting skills sounds awesome. I imagine he would probably buy you a drink after. You end up ordering the same drink as him and now he’s even more intrigued. He keeps you talking because he just doesn’t want to let you go just yet.  
  
“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” he says.  
  
“You keep buying me drinks and you’ll be fine.” You both laugh. You realize that you like this guy…you really like him. It was time to get out of there. You stand quickly and he follows suit as a sign of respect. “I gotta go.”  
  
“Well, can I walk ya?” You were about to say no when he spoke again, “I could use a few pointers on how to throw them punches the way you do…” His voice, his smile, his laugh…there was no turning back.  
  
“I’d like that,” you finally answer and his face lights up. “Don’t you go trying anything.”  
  
“After what I just saw? Trust me, I’ll be the perfect gentleman.” He puts his hat on his head and takes your hand, surprising you. “Is this okay?” You smile and nod, squeezing his hand gently. It was  _just fine_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I see the sugar post and all I think of is McCree hiding sugar cubes in his pockets and sneaking them when he needs a pick-me-up.

Imagine if you caught him though.  
  
“Hey McCree!” you call out and he turns slowly, one cheek bulging as if he’s hiding something.  
  
“Hey there, sunshine,” he responds, trying his best to keep his mouth as closed as possible.  
  
You eye him warily and he smiles awkwardly. “What do you have there?”  
  
“Nothin’,” he answers quickly, turning away. He doesn’t notice you coming up behind him until you reach into his pocket and pull the small cubes out. “Hey!” He reaches out to take them back but you move out of the way in time.  
  
“Sugar cubes?” You giggle. “Jesse McCree, I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth.” You tease him a little longer then pop a cube into your mouth.  
  
You hold the rest of them out to him as he makes his way closer to you. “I do have a sweet tooth and sometimes this is the only way to get my fix,” he admits. “I can’t very well carry you around in my pocket now can I?” With that, your laughing stops and you blush furiously.  
  
Seeing that his words left you speechless, he smiles triumphantly, takes the remaining cubes from your hand and pops one into his mouth. “Stay sweet, sugar.” He winks and saunters away.  
  
If only he knew that you would happily let him carry you around…


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can I get a break up with McCree and fem reader? Lookin for some angst in these times

Another night alone. Another night of not knowing if he was dead or alive. Another night to cry yourself to sleep.  
  
You thought it would become easier with time, but it never did. If anything, it became harder. You couldn’t help wanting him to yourself - did that make you selfish, wanting the man you loved to be yours and yours alone?  
  
The work he did took him all over the world. It took him places you wish you could go with him, but he would never allow it. All you wanted was him and you were starting to realize that he would and could never be yours fully.  
  
You rolled over and pretended to sleep when you heard him coming up the stairs. You sniffled quietly and closed your eyes as he kicked off his boots and undressed then climbed into bed. He touched you and you tensed, immediately giving yourself away.  
  
“You awake, sugar?” He asks and tears fill your eyes as you hide your face in the pillow. “I missed ya.” He leans over you and kisses your cheek. He can feel the tears on your face and taps your shoulder.  
  
“Hey…” He pulls on your shoulder gently to turn you over. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t know if I can do this…” you say staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“Do what?” You hear the worry in his voice.  
  
You finally turn to him as more tears fill your eyes, “Us.” He sits up quickly and turns the light on to get a better look at you. He turns away before he starts talking again - your tears were almost too much for him to handle.  
  
“Darlin’, I know its hard but you know I would stay if I could. You knew what you were gettin’ into when this started. It ain’t supposed to be easy…”  
  
“I can’t stand it anymore, Jesse. I can’t stand wondering if you’re gonna come back or not.”  
  
“I always do,” he says.  
  
“But what if you don’t?!” You didn’t mean to shout and you can tell Jesse wasn’t expecting it as he pulled back from you a bit, eyes wide. “I’m not strong enough for this.”  
  
Jesse clears his throat and blinks a few times before speaking, voice cracking, “What are you sayin’?” You only look at him as a tear escapes your eye and he stands from the bed stiffly. “No. I ain’t…”  
  
“Jesse…”  
  
“You’re all I got…” His voice was full of emotion, full of pain.  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“Let me finish!” You flinch at the increased volume of his voice. “You’re all I got to live for. When I’m out there gettin’ shot at, riskin’ my life, all I do is think of you, your face, your smile and it gives me a reason to keep fightin’. I know I got someone to come home to. Please don’t take that reason away.”  
  
He climbs into bed again and you reach out to touch his face. “I love you, Jesse.” He closes his eyes and leans into your touch. “More than anything.” That seemed to calm him down.  
  
“I love you too.” He turned the light off and laid down, pulling you against him and holding you tightly. “I can’t lose you.” You squeeze his hand and he laces his fingers with yours.  
  
You don’t sleep at all that night so you can hear when he gets out of bed to get ready. You feel when he kisses your cheek and whispers that he loves you. You hear when he tells you that he’ll come back like he always does.  
  
He doesn’t know that when you get out of bed, you write him a letter. He doesn’t know that when he comes back, you won’t be there. It will take him a while to understand. It will take him some time to forgive you. But he will always know that you love him and you hope that he will always love you. When you couldn’t think of anything else to write, you wrote the hardest thing you ever had to as one of tears hits the paper.  
  
  
Goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Headcanons for McCree and his new s/o on their honeymoon?

\- It’s totally possible that he will be way more excited than you but seeing him that way will keep reminding you why you fell in love with him in the first place.

\- Be prepared to take lots of pictures. He would take so many of you but get all bashful when you try to take a few of him.

\- He would have to be touching you in some way at all times.

\- You’ll catch him just staring at you a few times and when you ask him why he’s looking at you like that he’d say something like “I just can’t believe how lucky I am” or “You’re beautiful.”

\- He will doubt himself a lot. “Are you really happy?” No matter how many times you tell him yes, he just needs to hear you say it.

\- If you go somewhere warm and tropical, you would have to keep yelling at him about putting sunblock on because he swears he “won’t burn.” The next day you’re stuck inside covering his sunburn in aloe.

\- He definitely believes in getting a map and visiting every place he can. He loves trying new things though you’ll have to stop him from a few things.

\- Your first night together as a married couple would be magical. He would take the time to basically worship your body, no part of you would be left untouched.

\- When you two are out, he’ll make it a goal to mention to anyone who talks to you two that you just got married and how much he loves you. “This here’s the love of my life. Still dunno how it happened but I sure am the luckiest son of a gun, ain’t I?”

\- You’ll leave with more than what you came with courtesy of Jesse having to buy souvenirs for everyone (mostly himself).

\- He will get scolded for smoking where he shouldn’t almost every day.

\- You’ll have plenty of video and photos to last you a lifetime and Jesse will want to look at them as soon as you get back home. There will be a photo that he took of you without you knowing, it’s his favorite. He will keep it on him at all times.

\- You catch him late one night watching a video of one of your days on the honeymoon. He’d be laughing and smiling to himself as you join him on the sofa and cuddle up beside him.

“Do you think we’ll always be that happy?” He nods to the video which he has paused on a shot of you two laughing together.

“I do,” you tell him.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing those two words. They have made me the happiest man alive.”  
  
---


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: the cowbae also deserves love! i dunno kf you're taking requests right now, but if you are, could you write about an s/o pampering the fuck outta mccree?? he deserves it so much 

Jesse loved doing things for you. Making you happy made him happy. It was safe to say that you were spoiled and Jesse wasn’t going to stop any time soon. You thought it was about time you pampered him. He would fight you every step of the way, but it was happening.  
  
You waited until he was out of the house to get the pot roast (his favorite) started in the slow cooker. You decided that after dinner, you would give him a well-deserved massage. You also decided to wear that outfit he loved on you. There was no way he would say no to you while you were wearing that.  
  
As the roast cooked, you went upstairs to shower and put some comfortable clothes on. You picked out a few sides you knew Jesse would like to go along with the main course. The house smelled wonderful and you knew he would be able to pick out what it was right away.  
  
You gasp as you check the time and realize Jesse would be home within the hour. You run upstairs to change then rush back down to set the table and light candles. The door opens as soon as you dim the lights and you can hear Jesse inhale deeply. “Mm mm is that pot roast I smell?” You peak out from the kitchen and crook your finger, telling him to come to you. “If you insist…” He saunters over to you and you step out when he’s close enough to see the outfit. He stops in his tracks and wolf whistles, looking you up and down and putting a hand over his heart. You help him take his jacket off as he continues staring at you.  
  
“Hungry?” you ask.  
  
“Yes…but not for food,” he mumbles as you turn to him. “Kiddin’…kinda.” He smirks and you wink.  
  
“Take a seat. Let me take care of you tonight. This is for all the times you’ve spoiled me.” You tap the chair but he stands in the same spot and crosses his arms over his chest. “What?”  
  
“You know how I feel ‘bout that. I don’t need you doin’ anything for me. The things I do for you are done 'cause I wanna do 'em. You ain’t gotta thank me.”  
  
“Jesse McCree, if you don’t sit yourself in this chair…”  
  
He lifts his hands in mock surrender, “All right, all right I’m sittin’.” He walks over and sits down and you lean over him to tuck a napkin into his shirt, kissing his cheek softly. “Thank you kindly.”  
  
“Oo I almost forgot!” You walk away and come back with a bottle of his favorite bourbon and pour some into his glass. “Can’t have dinner without a drink.”  
  
“You really are spoilin’ me, sugar. Can I try this roast now?” You sit next to him instead of across from him and he welcomes it. Suddenly, you take the knife and fork from him and start cutting the meat. “What are you doin’?”  
  
“What does it look like? Open up.” He eyes you warily as he opens his mouth just enough for you to slip some food in. “How is it?” you ask.  
  
“Delicious, but I can feed myself. I’m a big boy.” He tries taking the fork from you but you pull away. “Now…” You kiss him and he shuts up right away. While you’re distracted by lips, he snatches the fork away and holds it up and away from you.  
  
“Jesse!” He laughs and you can’t help but to laugh with him.  
  
“Open up,” he says and gives you a fork full of roast. You had done a pretty good job. “Good, ain’t it? Yeah, my favorite person in the whole wide world made it. Wonder what’s for dessert…” You stiffen and groan - You had forgotten all about dessert.  
  
“How about I give you a massage and we’ll forget that I forgot about dessert?” You stand up and move behind his chair, rubbing his shoulders firmly. You can tell he wanted to tell you to stop fussing but he closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
“You got some magic hands, you know that?” You laugh quietly as he throws his head back when you touch a especially tense area of his shoulders. The massage goes on for almost ten minutes when he grabs one of your hands and looks back at you.  
  
“I’m 'bout ready for dessert now.”  
  
“Jesse, I told you I didn’t make dessert.” You shrug at him and pout.  
  
“You didn’t but your mama and papa sure did,” he says looking you up and down. “And it sure looks tasty.” You gasp and slap his shoulder, fighting to hold back your laughter.  
  
“I didn’t finish your massage and I also had a bath planned.”  
  
“I ain’t dirty enough for a bath yet. Maybe after dessert I will be.” He stands and turns to you. “I’m gonna give you a headstart…”  
  
“A headstart for what?”  
  
“To get on up them stairs and get my dessert ready.” He starts counting and you turn and run. “TEN!” he shouts way too soon and runs after you. He tackles you on the bed and you laugh, trying to catch your breath.  
  
“That wasn’t fair…” He kisses you and you run your hand through his hair. “I’m supposed to be pampering you. Lay down…” When he doesn’t listen, you wrap your legs around him and flip him over. “Thank you.” You kiss him passionately, savoring the sounds he makes. “How’s this for dessert?”  
  
“Hmm, I dunno. Think I need another sample.” He sits up to kiss you, “Sweetest thing I ever tasted.” He rubs your back and you scratch his beard, “Now what say we lose these clothes and work up to that bath? I’ll let you wash my back…and maybe more.”  
  
“Sounds good to me, cowboy.”  
  
“Thank you for tonight, honey.”  
  
“Don’t go thanking me yet. The night is still young…” He shifts under you and you giggle.  
  
“Well, yeehaw,” he says as if he’s out of breath. You push him down and lean in close as if you’re about to kiss him.  
  
“Yeehaw.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be something small but it turned into more. It’s a really emotional subject and papa McCree just brings me so much joy. I cried a few times while writing this.

He didn’t know and there was a chance he never would. How could he? Your whirlwind romance was just that – a  _whirlwind_. He came into your life and left just as quickly. But it’s not like you didn’t want him. You loved that man and you weren’t angry at him for leaving. You knew from the start what his job involved and that he would be in and out of your life. There was also the chance that you would never see him again and the longer he was away the more that possibility seemed real.

You laid there and rubbed your growing stomach, as you did since you found out, and thought about that man you loved – your Jesse McCree. He wasn’t really  _yours_ though, was he? Not anymore, at least. Every night you wondered where in the world he could be now. You would be sure to tell the child about his father. The child would know its father was out there making the world a better place – saving the world even.

Sleep came to your eventually and you dreamed of Jesse smiling down at you as he held the baby. He would tell you that it was the happiest moment of his life, that you and the baby meant the world to him. He would apologize for not being there with tears in his eyes and you would tell him there was nothing to be sorry for.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

“Clint, get in here and pick up these toys!” you shouted to the boy from the kitchen. You had stepped on yet another one of his toy horses.

“Sorry, mama!” He said as he made his way to the kitchen as fast as his little feet would carry him. He was wearing his hat in the house which you usually wouldn’t allow, but he always looked so precious in it. You watched as he bent down to pick up his horses then smiled up at you.

“Come here you,” you said as you picked him up and he giggled. “How’s my handsome little cowboy today?”

He tipped his hat at you, “Fine, ma’am.” He couldn’t be any more like his father if he tried. “TV?” he asked and you nodded. You carry him to the living room and help him turn the TV on. He didn’t want to watch cartoons, he wanted to watch Westerns so you found one for him and walked back to the kitchen but not before looking back at him and watching him play with his horses as he watched.

As soon as you made it into the kitchen, you leaned against the counter and cried. You heard Clint call out to you and you wiped your face quickly and cleared your throat before you responded. “Yes sweetie?”

“Can I have snack?” He gave you that smile again, the smile his father always gave you and you were almost tempted to say yes, but he knew better.

“Dinner will be ready soon.” He looked down and took his hat off, defeated. The messy, brown curls on his head were slightly flattened from his hat and you walked over to run your hands through them to fix them a bit. “We’re having cake for dessert though. How about that?” He looked at you with those big brown eyes and nodded excitedly. “Go wash up for dinner.” You give him a kiss and he puts his hat back on before running upstairs.

By the time he came back down, you had set out his plate for him. He preferred to climb into his seat on his own, but you helped him all the same. “Be careful, Clint.”

“I  _am,_  mama.” He fixed his hat and dug right in. Something else he had in common with his father, his appetite.

Your phone beep and you checked it quickly as you sat down. It seemed pathetic, but you were searching for Jesse, any bit of information you could find would help put your mind at ease, but you hadn’t had any luck yet and the latest email was telling you that he was not in any of the locations you searched. You sighed and covered your face.

“Why you sad, mama?” Clint asked, his mouth messy with food. “Is it papa?” This boy had his father’s brain as well. As smart and perceptive as a whip. A three-year-old was reading you better than anyone your age ever could.

“I’m fine, baby. How’s your food?” you asked, putting a smile on your face for him. He gives you thumbs up and you wink at him. Before you can take a few bites, he’s already asking for dessert. “You haven’t finished your dinner.”

“But ma…”

“But nothing. You finish your dinner now, Clint McCree.” The boy sighed and forked food into his mouth slowly with tears shining in his eyes. You  _always_ gave into him and this time was no different. “One more bite and we’ll cut the cake.” He sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before eating one last forkful.

“Done!” You cleared the plates and took out two smaller ones for the cake. “Choc-o-late cake!” He yelled when you brought a small plate to his chair.

“Don’t eat too fast, sir. This is all you’re getting then it’s off to bed with you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He started to eat as you kissed his cheek and enjoyed your own slice. You placed your plate aside to begin washing the dishes. When you turned to ask Clint if he was finished, the boy was slumped over sleeping, his hat on the floor and his mouth covered in chocolate frosting. You laughed and turned the water off then dried your hands before walking over and picking the boy up to take him upstairs to put him to bed. You almost forget his hat and bend carefully to pick it up.

You washed his face the best you can without waking him up, change his clothes and put him into his bed. “Goodnight.” You kissed his cheek and turned his light off before leaving him for the night. Halfway to your room, your phone beeped and you check it again. Nothing you hadn’t seen before and you sighed sadly. Maybe he was dead. You were probably better off not looking for him anymore.

If only you knew that Jesse had been looking for you too. For all those years. Even after people had told him to stop looking, he hadn’t. He would not give up on you although you were about to give up on him.

* * *

Clint watched his western at full volume as you tried to calculate this month’s bills. “Please turn that down, Clint!” you shouted and you could see the boy jump. You took a few breaths and smiled, “Mommy didn’t mean to yell. I’m sorry, sweetie.”

He walked over to you and climbed into your lap, “Are you sad again, mama?” He cupped your face with his little hands and looked into your eyes. “I’m sorry you’re sad.” You hold him against you for some time until the doorbell rang.

“Go watch your shows while mommy gets that, okay?” He nodded and hopped off your lap as you stood and made your way to the door. You pulled the door open and looked at the man in front of you, “Can I help…” He looked up and you stumbled back, putting your hand over your mouth.

“Howdy, darlin’,” he said, taking his hat off and smiling at you. “Long time, no see, huh?” Your vision was blurred now that you realized who it was.

“J-Jesse…it can’t be…”

“I’m here, ain’t I?” he joked, but you couldn’t bring yourself to laugh and you could tell he was trying his best to appear in good spirits as well. You could tell he was barely holding himself together though. “You gonna hug me or what?” You nearly jumped into his arms and squeezed him so tightly you could hear him wheeze. You had to make sure he was really there. The longer you held him, the more he melted into your touch then you felt his body shaking as if he was crying. When you pulled back, you could see that he clearly was.

“What are you doing here?” You didn’t mean for it to sound as if you didn’t want him there. “I only meant…I’ve been looking for you all these years and never found out if you were around. I thought you were…”

“Don’t say it. I’m here and I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He brushed a tear from your cheek and you lean into his palm. “You gonna let me in?”

“Oh, right, of course. Please come in.” He followed you inside and saw the toys scattered here and there. He cleared his throat and you turned to him. He bends to pick up a toy horse and looks at you. “Oh…”

“It’s all right. You can tell me.”

“I-I have a son.” The look on his face nearly broke your heart. You could tell what he was thinking.

“I’m happy for you,” he said with a smile that never reached his eyes. “Who’s the lucky man who stole your heart after I stupidly let it go?”

“Jesse…” Before you finished, Clint barreled into the room and ran to your side. You picked him up and walked him over to Jesse. “This…is mommy’s friend. Can you say hello?”

“Hi,” the boy said shyly, fixing his hat.

“Hey there,” Jesse said, “I like that hat of yours. Kinda looks like mine.” Clint smiled at him and reached out for his hat. “Oh, you wanna see it? Here ya go.” He took the hat from Jesse, tossed his to the floor and put the other hat on.

“I like this one, mama.”

“It looks good on you, baby.” You started to cry again as you looked between Jesse and Clint.

“Your mama’s right, the hat looks mighty fine on ya. I’m Jesse, by the way.” He held his hand out for Clint to shake and the boy took it right away.

“I’m Clint McCree.” Jesse made a choking sound before putting a smile back on his face. “And I’m three!” Clint held up three fingers.

“Well, ain’t that a big number!” Jesse hadn’t realized that he was still holding on to the boys’ hand. Even if he did, he never wanted to let go. You watched as Jesse swallowed hard a few times then put Clint down and told him to go play with his toys.

“Jesse, I was going to…”

“Is…is that…is he…?” he asked. His voice cracked and he brought a fist to his mouth to hold back a sob. You nodded, trying your hardest to hold back your own tears. “That’s my boy.” He cried quietly into his hand and you wiped your own tears away. “I wasn’t there…”

“Don’t you dare, Jesse. You didn’t know and I’m not mad at you at all. I made sure he knew all about you. He knows that his father is a hero.” You walked over to him and put your hand under his chin to lift his head. “He’s just like you, you know.”

“Is he?” More tears spilled from his eyes. “I shoulda been there…”

“Stop. You’re here now and he’s going to love you no matter what. I can already tell he likes you. Come on…” You lead him into the living room where Clint still watched his westerns. He was so engrossed, he didn’t even notice you and Jesse walk in. Jesse looked at you and you nodded.

“Hey there,” Jesse said quietly as he settled in next to his son, “You’re watchin’ one of my favorites, you know that?”

“It’s my favorite too,” Clint said.

“You’re named after that fella right  _there_ ,” Jesse told him when Clint Eastwood appeared on screen. “One of the best there is.” You backed out of the room and let them spend some time together.

“Mama! Can we have some cake?” Clint ran into the kitchen with Jesse right behind him.

“We? Are you sure it’s just not you who wants cake, sir?” you asked Clint.

He shook his head, “Nuh uh, Jesse wants it. He told me to ask you.”

You looked up at Jesse who only shrugged and gave you the same smile Clint gave you whenever he wanted something. “Is that so?”

“Well, if I remember correctly, you do make the best damn…I mean  _darn_ cake there is.”

“Yeah, the best damn cake!” Clint repeated.

“Clint!” both you and Jesse scold. You looked up at him and you both laughed. You all enjoyed some cake together before you told Clint he had to get ready for bed.

“Can Jesse stay?” he asked.

“I don’t know, honey…”

“Course I can. Hop on up,” he said, getting down low so the little one could hop on his back. “You ready for your ride?”

Clint nodded and let out a loud ‘YEEHAW!’ as Jesse pretended to gallop up the stairs. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” You could hear Jesse yelling as Clint giggled.

It had been some time and Jesse still hadn’t come back down so you went up and checked on them. You found Jesse sitting on Clint’s bed just watching him sleep. “You okay in here?” you whispered.

“Hmm? Oh…yeah, we’re good.” Jesse’s hat was next to Clint’s head on the pillow. “I missed so much…,” he whispered sadly. “How am I gonna tell him…how do I tell him who I am?”

You held your hand out to him and he walked over to take it, “We’ll tell him together…”

“What do you think he’ll say?” he asked, looking back at the sleeping boy.

“I think he’ll be ecstatic. You’re his ‘papa’ and he’s going to love you.”

“I hope so ‘cause, well, that boy done already got his little hand around my heart,” he admitted.

“And you have yours around mine…and his it looks like.” You smiled and Jesse smiled back, leaving the door open just a crack.

“I mean it, you know? I ain’t leavin’ again…especially now.” He held your hand as you walked back downstairs and surprised you by picking you up and spinning you before landing on the sofa. “I got a son,” he repeated happily.

“Yes, you do.”

“I love you, sunshine. You and that boy upstairs mean the world to me. Nothin’ will ever change that.” He held you close to him and hummed a song for you.

“I love you too, Jesse McCree…and Clint will too – more than anything. I’m so glad you’re back.” You closed your eyes as Jesse played with your hair.

“Glad to be back.”  
  
---


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no self-control. Once I saw his new skin and heard his voice line, I had to write this. I hope you all like it. (Van Helsing McCree)

It had been a while since you had seen anyone from Overwatch. After you had  _disbanded,_ you all went your separate ways without so much as a goodbye so getting this flyer about a Halloween/reunion party was a shock to say the least. You wouldn’t mind seeing some of your old comrades in arms again, but would anyone else actually show up? You loved Halloween and having something to do this year really made it better, you only hoped it wasn’t a bust.

If you wanted to be honest, you had missed quite a few of them and had always wondered what most of them were up to. You had heard about what happened to Gabriel and Jack and you wanted to see the rest of them before something like that happened again. At least this wouldn’t be some awkward, stuffy reunion. You all would be having fun – drinks, food, and costumes. What could go wrong?

In the days leading up to the party/reunion, you found yourself getting more nervous. You hadn’t seen any of these people in years and who knew what they would think of you? You were most concerned with how one person in particular would view you now. You smiled as you thought back to your puppy love. Every time that cowboy smiled at you your heart skipped a beat and you had always wondered if his did the same when you smiled at him.

Your phone rang, showing a number you didn’t recognize on the caller ID. Usually, you didn’t answer unknown numbers, but for some reason today you decided to.

“Hello?” you answer.

“Hey there,” a slightly accented, female voice responds. “It’s Pharah.”

“Pharah…oh my god! How have you been?”

“I’m well. I can’t believe I found you. I was calling to see if you were attending our little reunion this weekend.” As if she could sense your nervousness, she added, “I will be there.”

“I will, too. Are you wearing a costume?”

“Of course…and don’t ask what I’m going as because it’s surprise.”

“Fine, mine is a surprise too. So, I’ll see you on Saturday.” You were about to hang up when a sudden wave of emotion hit you, “It’s going to be so nice seeing everyone again. Thanks for calling.”

“I’m only sorry I didn’t call sooner. It makes me sad that it took a party to get us all together again, but at least it will make things less awkward for a few of us.” After some silence, she speaks again, “Do you still have a crush on McCree?”

You scoff, “Don’t be ridiculous, Pharah. How long has it been? He probably doesn’t even remember my name.”

“Okay but I’m asking  _you_ the question, not him.”

After starting and stopping a few times you finally figure out what to say, “It doesn’t matter. He wouldn’t recognize me, especially since I’ll be in costume.”

“You’re avoiding the question, but I understand. I’ll see you on Saturday…and yes, Jesse will be there.” Before you could respond, the line went dead and you stood there, mouth agape, holding the phone to your ear.

_Jesse will be there…_

* * *

**SATURDAY**

You had been sitting in the hovercar outside the venue for at least half an hour without moving. Your heart felt like it was about to beat out of your chest. At one point, you felt as though you were suffocating so you had to roll the window down. It didn’t help that your costume required a corset and that was cutting off enough of your air in the first place. You were starting to think this was a bad idea when your phone rang.

“Where are you?” Pharah asks on the other end. “You said you’d be here.”

“I am…” Your voice sounded so small.

“Where?” You just so happened to look out the window when she asked and saw a woman dressed as Cleopatra looking around exasperatedly. Suddenly, she looks in the direction of your hovercar. “Wait, is that you there?” She points to your car and you sink down in the seat.

“No, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I saw you! Get out here now or I’m coming to get you.” You knew that it wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. You sigh and open your door slowly, reluctantly. “Move it!” she shouts and hangs up.

You walk over to her slowly and she bounces up and down excitedly. When you’re close enough, she grabs you and pulls you to her for a hug. “Don’t you dare make me cry. This makeup took forever to put on,” you say, fighting back tears.

“Same here, you jerk.” She pulls away and looks at you, “Well, don’t you look sexy. Jesse’s gonna love you, I mean, it…your costume.”

“ _Pharah_ , this isn’t for him.” You turn away and slip the fake fangs into your mouth, “There.”

“What or who are you supposed to be anyway?” she asks.

“I’m a vampire, duh!” you say, pointing to the fangs. “Get it together, Cleopatra,” you tease and she nudges you. She takes your hand and pulls you along until you enter a ballroom that has been decorated wonderfully. Black and light orange balloons float in the air, fitting the Halloween vibe and the colors for Overwatch. Silly decorations hung from the rafters and balcony – witches and bats and ghosts. You were so busy staring up that you hadn’t heard Pharah calling your name.

“Still avoiding the question, huh?” she asks.

“Wait, what?”

“I said Jesse is on his way.” She gauges your reaction, but you must not have reacted the way she wanted because she frowned. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Yes, I mean, I guess.” You shrug and look down. “I’m more nervous than anything.” You had to speak a little louder since music had started to play.

“Well, don’t be. You look great and I know he can’t wait to see you. I’ll go get us something to drink, you need to loosen up a bit. Be right back!”

“Pharah, wait-!” Your grip on her arm wasn’t enough and she walks off. She runs into a group of people and starts talking to them, leaving you there looking silly. You thought this was a good time to go find a bathroom and make sure you still looked okay. On your way in, you run into another woman and begin apologizing profusely.

“Well, hello you!”

“Tracer?!” You hug her tightly and now you needed to check your makeup because you couldn’t stop the tears from flowing this time. “How have you been?”

“I’m great, love. How are you? You look great!”

“Thank you! I’m good.” She must have seen the uneasiness on your face.

“You sure about that?” She moved closer to you and looked into your eyes.

“Yes, I just need to use the bathroom.”

“Oh, right, of course! Come and talk to me when you’re done!” She skips away and you walk into the bathroom. You look into the mirror, happy to see that your makeup had stayed intact for the most part. You peek out of the bathroom before stepping out and putting your fangs back in. After a few deep breaths, you step back into the ballroom where the party had picked up a little.

“You look like you could use this,” Pharah comes up to you handing you one of the drinks in her hand. You take a sip and cough a bit. “You always were a lightweight,” she teases.

“Shut up.” You sip a little slower next time. You had to be careful, this was one strong drink.

“Jesse’s here, by the way,” she says as if she was telling you it was raining outside.

“He what?” you ask although you heard her just fine.

“He’s here. Went outside for a smoke.” This was your chance to run and hide somewhere. You felt hot and uncomfortable all the sudden. You hand her your empty glass and tell her you need some air.

“Which way did he go?” She points to the left exit so you take the right, making sure you wouldn’t have any awkward run ins. You pull the fake fangs off your teeth once again as you push the door open and breathe in the cool air. You sit on the bench and start talking to yourself.

“What would I even say to him? ‘Hey Jesse, how’s it going? How are things? How have you been?’” You scoff and slouch down on the bench. “He would laugh right in my face. He probably still thinks of me as the girl with the silly little crush on him.” You chuckle at that. “Handsome devil…”

“I hear ya, pumpkin,” a familiar voice says and you jump, sitting up straight again. “I  _am_ one handsome devil, ain’t I?” You turn towards the voice slowly and almost gasp out loud. If you weren’t sitting you probably would have fallen over. “And might I say, you make a pretty fine…whatever it is you’re supposed to be.”

“Th-thank…you.”

“Now, you look like you done seen a ghost or somethin’. It’s only me. Hair’s a little longer for the costume, but I’m thinkin’ about keepin’ it this way. You like it?” He turns so you can see the hair he has tied back under his hat.

“I love you… _it…_ shit.” You hide your face in your hands and groan.

“Still gettin’ nervous around me, huh?” He walks over and takes a seat next to you. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember.”

“I am?” you ask, shocked.

“Yes, ma’am.” He sits forward, elbows on his knees, but turns his head so he can look at you as he speaks, “How you been?”

“Good. Great. You?” You were still having trouble looking directly at him so you pretended to be looking at his costume, mainly the crossbow on his back.

“I been good. Could always be better. I gotta say, though, this is one of the best things that has happened to me in a few years.”

“The party?” you ask.

“The party is nice, but I meant seein’ you again.” He looks at you and you look down at your fingers. “I’m sure you got a lot of suitors and whatnot. I’m not tryin’ to push up on ya or anything, but  _damn_ if you ain’t the prettiest thing I ever seen.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Jesse McCree.”

He puts a hand over his heart, “My name sounds just lovely comin’ from you, but I’m afraid you made a little mistake. You see, tonight I ain’t Jesse McCree. I’m Jesse Van Helsing. Get it?” He stands and poses for you making you giggle. “What’re you supposed to be?”

“I’m afraid to tell you, Mr. Van Helsing.”

“Why’s that?” He puts his hands on his hips and watches as you turn away to put your fangs in.

“Because you’re a vampire hunter and, well, I’m a vampire.” You smile and he lets out that laugh that you remember from all those years ago, that laugh that lit up an entire room.

“I’ll tell you what, you let me take you out some time and I’ll let you ‘accidentally’ escape.” He waits for your answer, rocking back and forth slightly.

“That sounds good to me. It’s about time you asked.”

“You just made my night. Scratch that, my year.”

“And you made mine.”

“Eventually, I will have to…

“Stake my heart, I know.” You stand up so you’re facing him.

“Nah, I could never stake a pretty lil thing like you, but I would like to claim your heart…if you’ll let me.” For the first time while you two have been talking, he looks nervous.

“Jesse, you’ve had my heart for years. It’s yours to claim, stake, break, whatever…”

“There ain’t gonna be no stakin’ or breakin’ from me, I guarantee that.” You nod and he takes your hand, “May I?”

“Yes.” He leads you inside, walking so quickly you almost have to run to keep up. He walks right up to the group Pharah was with. “Would you look at this? I went outside for a smoke and caught me a vampire just like that. A beautiful one, too.” He picks up a glass of bourbon from a tray that a waiter walked by with.

“I thought you were supposed to…stake them,” Pharah says and Jesse chokes on his drink as you hold back a laugh.

“In due time, missy. Right now, I just wanna enjoy the feel of her hand in mine. Is that all right with you, Cleopatra?” he jests.

“Of course it is,” she says, looking right at you and winking.

And it was quite all right with you, too.  
  
---


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh my damn I need McCree Van Helsing nsfw headcanons, perhaps with a Vampire S/O? I really like you writing and you don't have to if you don't want to.

-He’d be so happy when he finally caught you, if only to see you fail to escape.  
  
-He would bind you by the wrists with a silver chain and watch you squirm and groan almost pleasurbly.  
  
-The sounds you let out shoot straight to his groin but he would try his hardest not to get distracted.  
  
-You wouldn’t give him what he wanted right away. You love the sound of his voice and how frustrated he would get.  
  
-When he gets worked up, he runs a hand through his hair which eventually starts falling into his face until it comes completely loose from the ribbon.  
  
-He would move in close to you, blood rushing from bloodlust and just plain lust.  
  
-He knows he shouldn’t touch you but he can’t help himself…and you wouldn’t stop him even if you could.  
  
-His glowing hand burns slightly as he trails his hand down your cheek and to your chest where he tears your shirt off. He doesn’t stop until you’re fully revealed to him.  
  
-He presses himself against you so you can feel exactly what you do to him.  
  
-“Wrap your legs round me. Now,” he says and you do as your told. It’s not like you have another choice with the silver holding you in place.  
  
-While he’s inside of you, he’d bite at your neck and laugh, asking if you like how it feels now that the tables are turned.  
  
-He alternates between rough hard thrusts and slow teasing thrusts. He wants to make you beg. He loves having this power over you.  
  
-Sometimes he’ll let you come and other times he doesn’t. It all depends on his mood  
  
-He kisses you passionately as he takes the silver off you.  
  
-He would soothe the burns and he always asks if you’re okay. “I wasn’t too rough this time around, was I?” And you have to reassure him every time.  
  
-“Same time next week, darlin’?” He’d ask as he tries to tie his hair back again and you give him the answer you always do. “Of course.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filthy-rat asked: mccree + bondage + edging though. he's tied up or he's tying me up. either way i fucking win

McCree loves being dominant and hearing you moan and whimper for him. He loves tying you to the bed and using different toys on you. Sometimes he’ll just use his hands (vibrating arm theory comes into play here). He needs you to be loud for him though and he may even gag you to make it even harder. “What was that, sugar? You gotta be a lil louder for Jesse. You want more? Want me to stop? Tell Jesse what you want.”  
  
And I know this isn’t everyone’s cup of tea but imagine him making you kiss and lick on his Peacekeeper. He’d touch himself while watching you, imagining it was him you were licking on. He knows that’s what you really want but he wants you to beg for it.  
  
He’s the master of edging, almost making you cry each time he stops touching you. “You wanna cum for Jesse, don’t you?” And you better use your words because nodding won’t do. When he finally lets you fun, you almost blackout but he’s there whispering words of encouragement and praising you. “You did so good for me.” He’s so good at aftercare.  
  
Some days, though, he needs you to take control. He wants you to be rough with him and tie him up. Pull his hair and make him look up at you while he’s down on his knees, hands. Use your foot to rub him through his pants and smile as he squirms and groans. You’d eventually give him some relief by unbuttoning his pants and he thanks you over and over again.   
  
He’s basically panting by now and it only gets worse when you kneel in front of him so you’re at his level. You kiss him deeply and while he’s distracted with the kiss, you touch him and he groans into the kiss. You pull back to look at him and almost get off on the look of pure bliss on his face. His moans get louder and louder and…you stop, making him growl. “You better…” he starts but you squeeze him and he changes his tone, “please baby. Please.” That’s what you like to hear. You continue to watch him fall apart in your hands. You let him cum eventually and luckily he was already on his knees because he falls over, twitching and crying out. He calms down but makes the mistake of looking at you and you’re licking his mess off your hand. He has to close his eyes quickly before you drive him even wilder.  
  
You untie his hands and they immediately find you, pulling you down next to him on the floor. He’s breathing heavily and his hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat. “I’m gonna get you back so bad darlin,” he says. “Just…just let me catch my breath.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lenafromthenordiccoven asked: “It doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving you.” from the prompt list with McCree? :D I'm gonna get on yours right away after this other chapter XD

Your head was pounding and you shivered although you had yourself bundled up under a comforter. McCree had warned you that you’d catch a cold being out in the cold and rain during that mission without protecting yourself but, of course, you ignored him.  
You trembled violently and pulled the blanket tighter around you. Gabriel already knew you were out of commission and gave you some time off but you hoped he hadn’t told McCree. The last thing you needed was the cowboy yelling ‘I told you so’ as you suffered.  
  
Your eyes began closing on their own and you gave into the sleep. What else were you going to do?  
  
 _Knock knock_  
  
At first, you thought you had dreamt it but the knocking came again and you got out of bed with a groan. “What?!” You yelled weakly, making your way to the door. You opened it, surprised by who was on the other side. “Jesse?”  
  
“Oh man. Boss wasn’t kiddin’, you look like shit.” He realized what he said and started to correct himself, “Aw shit…sorry…”  
  
“Please go away.” You tried to close the door, but he stopped you.  
  
“Now just wait a god dang second. Gabe sent me with some homemade chicken noodle soup. If you don’t eat, I will.” You held out your hand to take the bowl but he doesn’t hand it over. “You gonna let me in?”  
  
“Why? I look like shit and what if I get you sick?” He shrugged and you let him into the room. You crawled back into bed and he looked at you sympathetically.  
  
“This’ll get you feelin’ better. He made for me when I got sick before and I was better in no time.” He placed the bowl on the table next to your bed and sits next to you, making you roll into him.  
  
“I’m not hungry,” you said from under the blanket. “I really appreciate it Jesse, but I really don’t…” He pulled the blanket from over your head then. “Hey!” You covered your face quickly.  
  
“Don’t be like that, sweet pea.”  
  
“You’ll get sick,” you said from behind your hands, “…and I look and feel like death.”  
  
“ **"It don’t matter, I ain’t leavin’ you.”** You moved your hands away from your face slowly and looked at him. “I mean it. Let’s get somethin’ in ya.” Any other time, he would have winked and made that suggestive but he only uncovered the bowl and mixed it a little before holding a spoonful up to your mouth. You blushed but ate the soup anyway and he smiled, “There we go.”  
  
“Thank you, Jesse.”  
  
“Anytime, darlin’. Anytime.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for @mcrees. Feel better soon my friend 

It was exhausting. It was frustrating. This never-ending wave of sadness that seemed to come over you had taken all the strength you had left. Of course, you went through the days as though nothing was wrong so no one would ask questions. Little did you know, someone was watching you closely and had become concerned.

Jesse McCree.

He didn’t want to make you talk about anything you didn’t want to, but he was worried and wanted to make sure you were okay. He watched with concern as you pushed the food around your plate at breakfast.

“You’re s'posed to eat the food, darlin’,” he joked, flashing you a small smile.

You smiled back then looked away quickly before he could see the tears in your eyes, “Guess I’m not that hungry,” you lied.

“I hope you ain’t gettin’ sick…” He moved closer to you to make sure no one else heard what he said next, “…or is it somethin’ else?”

You tensed up and dropped the fork to your plate. “I…I gotta go.” You stood and walked away quickly before he could ask any other questions.

Once you reached your room, you let the tears flow freely. There was no way you could let Jesse see you this way though it seemed he was already figuring things out.

You got into bed and stared at the ceiling. You couldn’t sleep. Your mind was full of horrible thoughts that haunted you throughout the day especially when you tried to sleep. Deep down you knew you weren’t a failure, you knew you had friends and people who cared about you, but your mind kept telling you different and it was winning the battle.

A knock on your door made you look over but you didn’t move.

“It’s me. It’s Jesse. I know you’re in there, sweet pea.” He cleared his throat and you assumed that someone walked by and he tried to play it off. “You ain’t gotta say a thing just let me make sure you’re okay. I’m worried ‘bout ya.”

You couldn’t possibly let him in here. You closed your eyes as he knocked again. You found yourself standing in front of the door, reaching out to unlock and open it.

Jesse had his hat off and a gentle smile on his face. “You all right?” he asked. You most certainly weren’t and before you could speak, you began to sob. Jesse made his way into the room and closed the door behind him before anyone else could see or hear. “Shh shh I got ya.” He held you tightly and let you cry. He didn’t talk, he didn’t ask what was wrong over and over again — he just held you and rocked you gently. “Let’s get you on the bed, hmm?” You nodded and he moved you carefully without letting go.

He looked down at you and you looked at him, your eyes red and puffy from crying. “I’m sorry.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry about. Just know that whatever is makin’ you feel this way will pass. You’re stronger than you think even if there’s somethin’ in there tellin’ you different right now.” He wiped a stray tear from your cheek gently. “You’re amazin’.”

You didn’t feel amazing but something about the way Jesse talked to you made you feel better. “I’ll be okay,” you told him.

“Oh, I know you will, sugar. Ain’t a doubt in my mind that you’ll be right as rain soon.” He took your hand in his, “I need you to promise me somethin’ though. Promise me that you won’t try to fight this on your own anymore. I wanna be there for you during the good times and the bad. Even if you just need a shoulder to cry on. Even if you just need me to sit with you for the company. I’m here. You ain’t alone.”

“Okay,” you said tearfully. You squeezed his hand, “Thank you so much.”

“You ain’t gotta thank me. This is somethin’ I wanna do…if you’ll let me.” How could you possibly turn him down? You smiled and nodded. “Good. Now, what would you like me to do?”

“Can you…Will you just hold me for a little while?”

He kicked his boots off and you made room for him on your bed. He was warm and smelled so good, you were already more relaxed than you had been in weeks. You laid your head on his chest and he began to sing for you quietly. You didn’t know the song, but it was beautiful. It was just what you needed.

He kissed the top of your head right before your eyes closed and you drifted off into a well-deserved nap.  
  
---


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: For the drabble list; 23 for fluff, and 17 for smut, do whichever you like of you can combine them, thank you if you do this <3

“ **Oh my God, do that again,** ” you moaned as Jesse made love to you, hitting the right spot over and over again. He lifted himself over you with his forearms and smiled, his hair falling into his face.

“You didn’t say please, but I love you so I’ll forgive you this time.” He kissed you held your hands above your head by your wrists. He began thrusting harder and you moaned every time he pushed himself into you. Your sounds drove him closer to the edge, you could tell by the way his thrusts lost any rhythm they once had. “Come on, Jesse,” you urged. There wasn’t much time. You two shouldn’t have been doing this in the first place. You could have easily been compromised.

“Oh fuck baby,” he groaned and pushed himself as deep as he could. As soon as you felt him filling you, you began to come which only made Jesse cry out more. His hips still moved slowly, gently as you both came down and he nearly collapsed on top of you. He chuckled and you started to laugh.

“You were louder than me this time.”

“Can you blame me?” he asked, sitting up so he could kiss you. He pulled out of you and stood up then helped you off the floor. You fixed your clothes and grabbed your gun off the floor. When you looked up again, Jesse was watching you.

“What?” You smoothed your hair back, starting to think that maybe you looked a mess.

“Nothin’…I just…I wish we had more time,” he said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

“We’re on a mission but once we get back I’m sure we’ll have more than enough time,” you reassured. As soon as you said that, there was an explosion that was way too close for comfort. 

**“I guess time flies when you’re with somebody you love.”**  He grabbed his Peacekeeper, spinning it expertly before pulling you to him and kissing you.

“I love you too, Jesse.” You kissed him once more then he let you go. “I’ll cover you.” He nodded and put his hat on before taking point.  
  
---


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than a drabble (again). Its a habit of mine. I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it being a chubby girl myself. Thanks for letting me write this for you and anyone else who may need it <33

“Where’s my sugar?” Jesse calls as he walks through the door, carrying a pizza box in one hand and a six pack in the other. “Hope you didn’t cook anything. I took care of dinner.” You walk to the front door to meet him and help him carry something.

“You didn’t have to,” you tell him, taking the pizza box from him.

“Oh, c’mon I know pizza’s your favorite.” He puts the six pack down and takes his coat and boots off then his hat. “Reminds me of my Blackwatch days.” He smiles, walking into the kitchen and grabbing some plates. “You alright, baby?”

You nod, “Yeah I am.” He opens two beers and places one in front of you before sitting down next to you and opening the pizza box. He puts a slice on your plate first then takes one for himself, taking a bite before even getting it to his plate. “Good?” you ask, and he nods.

You bite into your slice and close your eyes, smiling. “The way to a girl’s heart,” you say, and he laughs. “How was your day?”

“It was okay, but you know I can never wait to get home to you.” He leans in to kiss you on the lips then gives you an Eskimo kiss. “My sugar.” He looks down at you and chuckles, “You’re wearin’ one of my sweaters again…and those leggings I love on ya.”

“Comfortable,” you say, kissing him quickly then pulling away to take another bite of pizza.

“Oh, I’m sure. You look very… _comfortable_.” He looks you up and down, biting his lip.

“Don’t you even think about it. I’m eating pizza.”

“I can think of something else I’d like to eat.” He licks his lips quickly then takes a sip of his beer, one of his hands sitting on your thigh. “You are so  _soft_ ,” he says. His hand travels a little higher, squeezing slightly.

“Is that a nice way of saying I’m f—”

“Don’t you dare. You know that ain’t what I mean. I love every inch of you and I wouldn’t change a damn thing. Now, how ‘bout we go upstairs, and you let me show you just how much I love ya.”

“We didn’t finish the pizza,” you complain, smirking the whole time.

“It’ll still be here when we’re done.” You want to tease him some more, but the way he looks at you has you standing and leading him up the stairs to the bedroom. He can’t keep his hands off you and it makes you feel so sexy. He starts undressing before you even get a chance to help him.

“Slow down, cowboy.” You giggle and sit on the bed as he takes the rest of his clothes off, shaking his hips a little and making you laugh more.

“Do I get my own lil show after this?” You nod, your eyes transfixed on tuft of hair peeking out from his briefs. He looks down and pulls on the waistband, “Oh, is there somethin’ down here you want, darlin’?”

“Hmm?” You finally look up at him and he winks.

“Your turn. Let’s go.” He pulls you off the bed and spanks you as he sits down. You still felt a little self-conscious in front of him, but he looked at you hungrily and you knew he had no problem with how you looked without clothes.

You take the sweater off first and throw it at him. “It’s mine anyway. Keep goin’.” You turn away from him as you pull your leggings down, revealing to him that you are not wearing underwear. “De-li-cious.” You look over your shoulder and catch him touching himself. “Sorry. Can’t help it.” You walk over to him and he wraps his arms around you, putting his head on your stomach. Suddenly, he turns and pushes you down on the bed.

“Jesse McCree! You don’t play fair.”

“When have you ever known me to play fair, huh?” He kisses you, his hair falling around you like a curtain. You run your fingers through the spattering of hair on his chest, making him tremble. “Now you ain’t playin’ fair.”

“Two can play this game, sir.”

“I see.” He lifts himself off you and tucks his head between your thick thighs. “My favorite place to be.” He looks into your eyes as he nibbles and sucks on each of your inner thighs, leaving marks all over. “Just so you’ll remember me when I’m gone.” He continues teasing you, coming so close to where you want him to be but never quite getting there.

“ _Jesse_ ,” you plead.

“I love these juicy thighs, you know that? I think I may like ‘em even more than…” He licks your clit and you cry out, “…this.” He always looked so good between your legs. “The sounds you make though…” He licks you again and your hips arch off the bed, “…my favorite sound in the whole wide world.”

“ _God…Jesse…_ ”

“Mmhmm, that too.” He slips a finger into you and listens to the sound it makes before licking you again. “You’re makin’ quite a mess down here. Let me clean you up.” He chuckles before dipping back down and slipping his tongue between your lips. He slips his finger in and out of you a little faster and you can feel yourself coming undone already.

“J-Jesse…I can’t…”

“It’s alright, darlin’. I got you. Let go.” He sucks your clit into his mouth and grazes it with his teeth. You scream and squirm as he holds you as still as he can. “That’s right. Give it to Jesse.” His voice was enough to make you come…and you did. He made sure he didn’t waste a drop, groaning and humming as he swallowed everything you gave him.

“Damn,” you breathe. “How do you do that?”

He sits up, wipes his mouth, and sucks on his fingers, “Oh, well, you know, when you really enjoy what you’re doin’ it’s really nothin’ at all.” He lays down next to you and rolls you on your side, so you can look at him. He grabs your ass and smiles, “Mm mm mm.”

“What should we do now?” you ask.

“Well, I was thinkin’ you could climb on up and go for a ride.” You looked down shyly. He knew how you felt about being on top. “I  _want_ you to.” He lifts your head and kisses your nose, “C’mon cowgirl.” You smile as he lays flat on his back and helps you straddle him. You were afraid to put all your weight on him, but he pulled on your hips so that you were flush against him.

“I…I’m not hurting you, am I?”

He sits up and cups your face, “I love the way you feel, baby.” He moves you back a little so that you can slip him inside. You both moan at the sensation and he holds you still for a moment, hissing as he bottoms out. “There we go.”

Motivated by his encouragement, you begin to move your hips slowly and he throws his head back. You put your hands on his chest and push him down, so you can really ride him. His hands move to your thighs and squeeze as you find your rhythm. He watches your body, hypnotized by the way you move on him.

“Thata girl. Yeah, just like that.” You try moving your hips up and down a little and he curses, digging his fingers into your thighs.

“Are you okay?” you ask, worried.

“Fuck…yeah, more than okay. Don’t you stop.” He helps move you faster and his eyes roll back, “What you doin’ to me girl? Damn.” He moves his hips to meet yours and you dig your nails into his chest. He begins to move jerkily and his face twists in pleasure. “Ah shit, darlin’.” He sits up again and holds you against him as he thrusts up into you a few more times then groans loudly, kissing you wildly. He only pulls away to cry out your name as you feel his warmth filling you.

“Jesse?” He looks up at you in a lusty haze. “Hi.”

“Hey baby.” He collapses backwards and pulls you with him.

“Wait…” you say nervously. “I don’t want to—”

“Hush and just let me hold you.” His hands still roam your body as if he can’t stop touching you. “I ever tell you how soft you are?”

“Every day,” you say, rolling so that you’re lying next to him, your leg still draped over him. “I ever tell you how much I love you?” you ask, running your fingers through his chest hair before he grabs your hand and kisses it.

“Every day…and I love you more. I gotta apologize for lyin’ though.”

“Lying?”

“Yeah. I said that those sounds you make were my favorite thing in the whole wide world—that ain’t true. My favorite thing to hear is you sayin’ you love me. Nothin’ will ever sound better than that…though your moanin’ is a close second.” He turns to you and smiles, kissing your nose again.

“I’ll be sure to never stop saying it then.”

“And I’ll do the same.”  
  
---


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Hey, hey calm down, they can't hurt you anymore." With Edward Kenway? If you ain't feeling the Assassin's Creed, Jesse McCree instead.

You can’t recall how long you’ve been running and hiding. Time had become an abstract thing to you. All that mattered now was surviving.  
  
The Deadlock gang had either eliminated or captured the rest of your family and now they were after you. You hadn’t done anything wrong but your father was an officer that had been trying to stop the gang and they didn’t like that. To them, you were all a danger to their operation.  
  
A loud crash behind you made you yelp and you tried to duck down even more than you already were. This gang knew this town like the backs of their hands. Above ground, underground, the nooks and crannies – you wouldn’t last out here too much longer, but you had to try.  
  
You heard whooping and hollering and motorcycles and you cried, almost ready to give up.  
  
But you refused to give up without a fight.  
  
You stood to run again, looking behind you for any sign of danger, when you ran into something… _someone_  and heard a grunt. There was no mistaking the leather vest and the Deadlock Outlaws patch on the left side. You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry but you couldn’t even move.  
  
“Please. I won’t say a thing…please just let me go.” You backed away from the man who didn’t look much older than you, his face and hair making him look more boyish than he probably was.  
  
He held up his hands up, “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” You still moved away. It could be a trap.  
  
“You’re one of them,” you said angrily. “My family is gone because of your gang.” Suddenly, you were overcome with anger. You wanted to hurt the man in front of you, but something stopped you. He looked almost as afraid as you. “Are you going to kill me?” you asked.  
  
“No, I ain’t gonna kill you.” He moved closer to you and you almost fell backwards. He reached out and grabbed you before you could fall and you screamed.  **“Hey, hey calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore.**   _I_  won’t hurt you.”  
  
“How are you so sure?” you asked skeptically.  
  
“Well, ‘cause I’m gonna protect ya,” he said squaring his shoulders.  
  
“But you’re one of them…”  
  
He held his hand out to you, “I’m Jesse…McCree if you like.” You looked down at his hand then shook it, telling him your name. “Okay then. Follow me.”  
  
And you did.  
  
A few months later, that same Jesse McCree was apprehended by Blackwatch, a special branch of Overwatch. While the rest of his gang was thrown in prison, he was given the opportunity to join Blackwatch and fight for good.  
  
Years later, you still thought of him, of the man who saved your life that day. You were sure he had forgotten about you by now, after all you were just some girl he came across and decided to rescue. Little did you know,  _you_  were the reason why he chose to join Blackwatch and not go to prison. You were the only reason why he would even come back to Route 66. You trusted him and saw the good in him and that helped him see it in himself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Request for number 6-I need a place to stay-with McCree please

He hadn’t seen you in years. In fact, he thought you were dead. Here you were, though, standing outside his door looking like you have seen better days. How you found him, he’d never know but that wasn’t important right now.  
  
“Come on in, sweetpea. Let’s get somethin’ hot in ya.” He helped you inside, placing a gentle hand on your lower back.  
  
“Thank you McCree. Thank you so much.” Your voice broke again as your eyes filled with tears.  
  
“Now, you’ve known me too long to be callin’ me McCree.” He sat you down at the kitchen table and ladled you some of the soup he had on the stove. “Eat up. Then we’ll talk.”  
  
You stared at the bowl in front of you and shook your head, “I’m not hungry.” He gave you that look and you had to look away. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
  
“Then you better eat. I ain’t takin’ no for an answer.” He sat across from you and watched you carefully, scratching his beard thoughtfully. He still looked the same though he hair was longer and his beard had grown in a little more. He still had those eyes that could stare into your soul and figure out your deepest darkest secrets.  
  
“Are you reading my mind?” you asked.  
  
“I might have to if you ain’t gonna tell me what the hell is goin’ on. How’d you find me after all this time?” He leaned forward, putting his weight on his forearms.  
  
“I’m just…in a really bad place,” you sniffled. “I need to disappear for awhile.”  
  
“You in some kinda trouble?” he asked and you nodded.  
  
“Not with the law or anything just…trouble.  **I need a place to stay.** ”  
  
He at you, shocked but not upset. “Of course you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like but you let me know if there’s something or someone I need to take care of. Is someone botherin’ you?” You shook your head. “You ain’t lyin’ to me, are you?”  
  
“No, Jesse, I’m not lying to you. I could never do that.” You reached for his hands across the table and held them. “I will tell you everything in due time. I just need you to be patient with me.”  
  
“I got nothin’ but time, sugar.” He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
“You’re sure I’m not inconveniencing you or anything?”  
  
He scoffed and smiled at you, “If there’s anything I need, it’s company and I can’t think of better company to have, darlin’.” He was still quite the sweet talker.  
  
“You’re the best. One day, I’ll repay you for this. I promise.”  
  
“Don’t you worry ‘bout that right now. You finish your food and we’ll get you in the shower. Oh…wait…it’s baths you like if I remember correctly.”  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
“All right then.” He stood and began to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and turned to you. “Its great seein’ you again. I know it may not be under the best circumstances but I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t miss you somethin’ fierce.” He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Its just…I’m happy you’re here.”  
  
“I’m happy I’m here too.”  
  
“Finish that food. I made it with love.” He smiled and you laughed. It was a sound he never thought he’d hear again but it seemed fate had something else in mind for the both of you.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another self-indulgent Christmas fic with my favorite guy. Hope you all like it!

Your boyfriend scrambled around the bedroom getting dressed, but you sat on the bed and read a magazine. He stopped, and you could feel his eyes on you—eyes that you refused to meet.

“You gonna start gettin’ ready soon or what?” he asked, and you turned another page. “You ain’t gotta look at me but I know you can hear me.”

“Jesse…I don’t wanna go. Besides,  _you’re_ the one they all want to see. You’re always the life of the party. I’m just…me.” He crawled onto the bed, but you still pretended not to notice him.

“Sugar…baby…pumpkin…sweet pea… _darlin’_.” The way he said the last pet name made you look up right into his eyes. “There we go. Now, I ain’t gonna stand for this. You’re goin’. You can’t miss Christmas karaoke. I got a song just for you.”

“Oh God…you’re not gonna sing, are you?”

He held his hand over his heart in mock offense. “Well…you just hurt me…” He stood and walked away, facing the TV stand.

“Aw babe, I’m sorry. Really, I—” Suddenly,  _Blue Christmas_ by Elvis started to play, and Jesse turned to you, singing every word.

“ _I’ll have a Blue Christmas…without you…”_ He sneered the way Elvis did between lines and you giggled. “ _I’ll be so blue just thinkin’ about you…”_ He danced and gyrated his hips slowly over to you and pulled you onto your feet, swaying with you to the music.

“Okay Jesse…” He continued to dance—spinning you and even dipping you a few times. You smiled up at him and pecked him on the nose. “I’ll go.”

He pulled you up and smiled brightly. “And?”

“And what?” You thought for a little while then groaned. “Not the sweater, Jesse. I said I’d go, isn’t that enough?” His face fell, and you sighed. “Fine.” You looked down at his BAMF sweater then walked away to get dressed.

“What’s takin’ you so long?!” he shouted to you.

“Hold your horses, Mr. McCree!” you yelled back. You looked yourself over in the mirror one more time before peeking your head out the bathroom. He was bouncing lightly on the bed, rubbing his hands together. “Ready?”

“Been ready,” he said. You stepped out and his eyes lit up. “Don’t you look mighty fine. I mean, you always do but I gotta say those colors look as good on you as they do on me. We are gonna catch every eye in that bar tonight, just you wait and see.” While his sweater said ‘BAMF’ yours said ‘I’m with the BAMF’—the pattern and colors were the same.

“Yeah, we’re gonna catch every eye and get laughed at by just about everyone.”

“Let ‘em laugh. Let’s go have some fun.” He grabbed both of your coats and held your hand as you walked down the stairs. He held you coat open for you and you thanked him as you slipped it on. “My pleasure, sugar plum.”

* * *

The walk to the bar wasn’t too far and Jesse held you close the entire time, so you hardly felt the cold. When you walked in, you looked around for the loudest group and found them easily. Gabe waved first then everyone looked in your direction, yelling ‘hellos’ and cheering. McCree laced his fingers with yours and led you over to the table.

“About time you got here. Saved a spot for you two lovebirds,” Gabe teased.

“Did you sing yet?” Jesse asked Gabe.

“Yeah, I did. You missed it.”

“Oh, thank the lord.” Jesse lifted his hands to the sky and everyone else laughed while Gabe rolled his eyes.

Jesse slipped out of his coat then helped you out of yours and the whole table burst into laughter.

“Please tell me those were McCree’s idea,” Jack said, eyeing the sweaters.

“Who else’s idea would it be?” Ana asked, standing to hug you and kiss your cheeks. “How are you?”

“I’m great.” You sat down next to her as the men caught up, talking about things you really didn’t care to hear about.

“How’s Jesse?” Ana looked at you, eyebrows raised.

“He’s fine. He’s…perfect.” She continued looking at you and you felt yourself blushing. “I’m a very lucky girl.”

“Gabriel raised him right though I wish he would have given him a few more tips in the fashion department.” You both laughed loudly, and the men looked over at you.

“Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?” Jack asked.

You shook your head. “No, not really. Let’s get some drinks, shall we?” You waved the waiter over and ordered bourbons for you and Jesse and the rest of the group ordered what they wanted.

* * *

After a couple of rounds of drinks and a few ear-piercing singers, Gabe leaned on his forearms and spoke to you from across the table. “How’s the troublemaker treating you?” He nodded over to Jesse, who had managed to squeeze himself between you and Ana and was having a deep conversation with her.

“Like a princess,” you said, and Gabe smiled and raised his glass.

“You love him?” he asked.

“I certainly do.” You reached over and scratched the back of his head. He looked back at you and winked.

“Scoot on over, darlin’, I need to get up,” he said, bumping you with his hip.

You stood up and he stood, swaying a little but gaining his balance again. “Where are you going?” You were sure he was going to say he was going to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna go sing. It’s about time these people heard Jesse McCree.” He made his way to the stage and you covered your face. He climbed the stairs carefully then waved over to the table. You all waved back and laughed quietly amongst yourselves.

“What a lightweight,” Gabriel said. “Wonder what he’s gonna sing.” As soon as he said that, the opening chords to  _Run Rudolph Run_  by Chuck Berry started to play and you all sat there stunned as he started to sing. He knew every word and even duckwalked the way Chuck Berry did. You watched through your fingers a few times because you were certain he was going to topple of the stage and you’d be spending Christmas Eve in the emergency room.

“Look at him go.  _Listen_ to him,” Jack said in shock.

“He is full of surprises, isn’t he?” Ana looked at you when she asked this, and you could only shake your head and turn back to Jesse. The song ended, and you walked over to meet him as he stepped off the stage.

“How was that?” he asked, smiling proudly.

“That was…amazing.” You wrapped your arms around him and he beamed. “Are you drunk?”

“Me? Nah…well, maybe a little.” He held you close and kissed you.

“I thought you said you had a song just for me.”

“I do, but I ain’t singin’ it. Not on stage, at least.” As soon as he said that  _Merry Christmas, Baby_ by Otis Redding began playing and he started to dance with you. “ _Merry Christmas baby…sure do treat me nice…”_

You looked around and over at the table where everyone smiled, and Gabe gave you thumbs up. You blushed and buried your face in Jesse’s sweater, your singing muffled.

“I can’t hear you, honey.” The song continued to play, and he continued to move you around the dancefloor. “ _…I feel like I’m gonna kiss you…standing beneath that mistletoe.”_ He looked up, not seeing any mistletoe but kissing you anyway.

The kiss was enough to give you all the courage you needed. You looked up at him and sang the next part loud enough for him to hear. “ _Merry Christmas baby…sure do treat me nice. You bought me all those good ole presents. I love you baby rest of my life.”_

He threw his head back and laughed. “I knew you had it in ya.” The song ended and you two still stayed on the dancefloor just staring at each other and swaying.

“Hey…hey lovebirds!” Gabe called and you both turned to him. “We gotta get home some time.” He pointed to his watch and you both hurried back to the table.

“Sorry about that,” you said.

“I ain’t.” Jesse grabbed your coat then his. Gabe pulled him in for a hug, slapped him on the back a few times and whispered something to him to which Jesse nodded and smiled brightly. Next, Jack hugged him then Ana. She made her way over to you and hugged you tightly.

“You make him so happy,” she said, holding you at arm’s length. “You’re a good one for him.” She hugged you once more and said goodnight. The men hugged you next and promised to meet up again soon.

* * *

“That was fun,” you told Jesse as he walked beside you, arm draped over your shoulder. Just then, it began to snow, and you squealed like a young child. “It’s snowing!”

“So, it is,” Jesse said, letting you go so you could spin around. “Are you happy?” he asked.

“About the snow?”

“I mean…just…are you happy? With me? With what we have? With everything?” He appeared to be getting nervous as if you were going to tell him some bad news.

“Of course, I’m happy, Jesse. Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve never been happier.” You kissed him and giggled as you looked up at the snow coming down.

He looked at his watch. “Well, would you look at that…it’s Christmas.” He grabbed your hand and ran across the street with you. “Merry Christmas, sugar plum.” He pulled you close. “I got you somethin’.”

“I hope so because I got you something, too. Let’s get home so we can start opening stuff,” you said excitedly but he held you where you were. “ _What_?” you asked, blushing as he kept staring at you.

“I gotta ask you somethin’…and it has to do with your gift.”

“You’re making me nervous now…” You pulled away to get a good look at his face, but it gave nothing away.

“You’re nervous? I’m shakin’ right now…”

“Jesse, what is it?”

“Aw, hell…” He dropped to one knee and reached into his coat pocket, hand shaking as he held the little box out to you. “I…” He took a deep breath and looked up at you. “I love you. You already know that, and I know that you love me…least I hope you do…damn, I’m talkin’ too much, ain’t I?”

Tears had already began to run down your cheeks and you sniffled. “Will you just ask me, so I can say yes?!” You bounced up and down as he opened the box. You used your free hand to cover your mouth as you cried.

“Guess you already figured out what I wanted to ask,” he joked. “Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jesse McCree…or you could keep your name and just hyphenate it…or I could take your—”

“Yes, Jesse! Yes!”

His hand still shook as he slid the ring on your finger. “You said yes?” He stood up and shook his head. “You said yes!” He picked you up and spun your around.

“I said yes.”

“We gonna get married?”

“Yeah…we are.” You began crying again and when you looked at him, he was crying too. “This is the greatest Christmas I’ve ever had.”

He kissed you. “Merry Christmas, soon-to-be Mrs. McCree…or whatever you decide…”

“Merry Christmas, Jesse.”  
  
---


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I've been waiting so long for requests to be open! Your writing is the best! Can I ask that you write some cute fluffy cuddles between chubby mccree and his s/o? He's so darn cute I wanna scratch his beard.

You had just started to doze off when you heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking. You sat up quickly and didn’t even wait for him to close the door before jumping on him.

“Jesse!” you yelled, leaping into his arms. He had to drop his bags to catch you. You kissed all over his face and wrapped yourself around him.

“Whoa there.” He chuckled as he kicked the door closed. His hat fell to the floor as you reached up to run your fingers through his hair. “Hey, pumpkin,” he finally said when you pulled back to look into his eyes.

“I missed you so much.” You kissed his lips then scratched his beard. He closed his eyes and melted into your touch.

“Mmm darlin’…missed you too.” He hunched his shoulders and shuddered, really getting into the beard scratching you were giving him. “You keep that up I’m gonna have to show ya just how much I missed you.”

“No complaints there.” You kissed him once more before you wrapped your arms around him. “I hate when you leave me.”

“I don’t like it no more than you do, sugar. I’d take you with me if I could.” He rubbed your back as he carried you over to the sofa and dropped you onto it. He chuckled when you squealed in surprise. “Sorry.”

“Wanna watch TV with me for a little while?” you asked.

Jesse stretched and yawned before answering. “Sure thing, honey bun but first I wanna freshen up.” He rubbed at his beard. “Maybe shave—”

“Don’t you dare,” you snapped before he could finish, and he laughed loudly.

“I’m only funnin’.” He walked upstairs, and you wolf whistled. “You behave yourself!” he shouted down at you.

* * *

 It took him a half hour to finally come back downstairs, looking as good as ever.

“About time, cowboy,” you said, gazing at him over the back of the couch.

“Hey now…it takes time to make myself look this good.” He waved his hands up and down in front of him. He placed a hand on his stomach and patted it. “Though I think I may have picked up a few pounds while I was away.”

“You always look great. Now, come and sit with me so we can cuddle.” You scooted over as he walked over and plopped down next to you then laid down. You stretched out next to him and he wrapped his arm around your middle.

“What are we watchin’ tonight?” He played with your hair with one hand while he caressed your knuckles with his prosthetic. He nuzzled you and sighed. “I missed this so much. You’re so  _soft_. Everything about ya is just…soft.”

“I missed this too.” You turned back to kiss him, and he looked at you lovingly, touching your face as if he was trying to memorize every curve and line of it. “I love you, Jesse.”

“I love you more, darlin.” His hand fell away from your face and he smirked. “I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to kiss ya again.” You turned face him and before you had a chance to settle he twisted his fingers in your hair gently and kissed you again. When he pulled away, you both gasped. “Just can’t get enough of ya,” he said.

You played with the hair on his upper arm before dropping your hand to his stomach and rubbing. He scoffed and muttered something. “What?”

“You rubbin’ my stomach like I got a baby in there or somethin’.” He held on to your wrist then brought your hand up to his mouth to kiss. You knew how self-conscious he had become about gaining weight since his younger days even though you told him he was fine the way he was now.

“I love your tummy,” you said. “I love your hair and your beard and your eyes and your…butt.” You giggled at the surprised look on his face.

“I am scandalized. You been checkin’ out my bottom when I ain’t lookin’…” He tsked.

“You have a very nice bottom, sir.” You reached down and squeezed it then spanked. He jumped, and you laughed.

“Now you gone and done it,” he said before laying you flat and getting on top of you. You began poking his sides and he flinched. “Don’t you even think about it.” He had been ticklish for as long as you knew him and probably before that. He grabbed your wrists and held your hands above your head. “Thought you wanted to cuddle.”

“I do.” You sat up as much as you could and kissed his nose. “Now, let me go.”

“No more ticklin’.” He let go of your hands and settled back down on his side, so he could hold you. A commercial for some exercise machine came on and you felt Jesse move and sit up a little. “Maybe we should get one of them things,” he said.

“For what?” you asked.

“Well…you know…” He looked down at himself then back at the TV.

“You don’t need that besides where would we put it?”

“I’d make space. I mean, don’t you want me lookin’ like I did back in my Blackwatch days. You seen the pictures…I looked  _good_.” He looked off, reminiscing.

“You  _still_ look good, Jesse. Gaining weight does not make you less attractive,” you told him, but he wouldn’t look at you. “Look at me…” He looked down at you. “You’re fine the way you are. Now, if you want to lose weight, I’ll support you, but you do it for you not for me.”

“You really like me like this?” he asked.

“I  _love_ you like this.”

“Well, I do kinda love when you rub my tummy,” he admitted, smiling shyly. “And my beard…I love when you scratch my beard.”

“I know you do, you big puppy.” You draped your arm over him and tucked your head under his chin.

“Am I a cute puppy?” he asked.

“The cutest…and all mine.” You squeezed him.

“Your cute, chubby puppy…I’ll take it,” he said happily. He held you close and sang quietly, rubbing your back. “Love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”  
  
---


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Howdy! Would you mind writing some smut as a continuation to the sex in the blackwatch training room story where they do the diddly in Gabe's office and almost get caught? That cowboy will be the death of me 

“You wanna do  _what_ in  _where_?!” you asked, ready to slap him over the head just for suggesting it.

“C’mon sugar, live a little,” Jesse said, smiling slyly.

“Do you know what would happen if we get caught? Neither of us will be living…at all.”

He walked over and wrapped his arms around you. “Calm down, baby. I happen to know that Gabe will be gone all day, so his office is fair game.”

You shook your head and pushed him away. “The training room was risky enough…”

“And that was  _your_ idea if I’m rememberin’ correctly.”

“You’re talking about the  _Commander’s_ office, Jesse. Use your brain.”

“I think you might’ve fucked it out of me in the trainin’ room…” He threw his head back and laughed as you gasped and shoved him hard.

“All right, all right…we ain’t gotta.” You looked at him and he had that pathetic look on his face.

“Dammit Jesse…fine,” you relented. “But if we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

“Fair enough.” He celebrated and moved closer to you excitedly. “But we ain’t gonna get caught. I guarantee it.”

You rolled your eyes. “I feel so much better now,” you said sarcastically.

“So, when are we makin’ this happen?” he asked, hands squeezing your bottom enticingly.

“Uh, the sooner the better. We need to be in and out of there fast.”

“It’s a quickie you want then?”

“This time, yes.” You pulled away from him and he looked you up and down slowly.

“I ain’t gonna have a problem bein’ quick with you lookin’ as good as you do. Mm mm mm, I could just eat you up.” He licked his lips. It was impossible to say no to this man.

“Stop staring at me and get a move on,” you demanded.

“Ooo, yes ma’am.” He winked and opened the door, holding it open for you. “Giddy up,” he said, slapping you bottom as you walked by.

“Giddy up? I’m not riding anything…yet.” You smiled to yourself when you heard him growl lowly.

“You keep talkin’ like that and we ain’t gonna make it to Gabe’s office.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” You sighed and rounded the corner. You smiled awkwardly at the agent walking past you and Jesse. The Commander’s office was a few feet away and… _what the hell were you thinking_? You stopped and turned to Jesse making him stumble. “What are we doing?” you asked.

“I told you already, darlin’: we’re gonna fuck—”

“Shhhhh!” You hit him in the stomach and he grunted before he laughed.

“You gotta calm down. Let’s go.” He held your hands and led you the rest of the way to the office. He looked left then right before opening the door and pulling you with him. He pushed you against the door and kissed you immediately. “You said you wanted quick, sweet pea,” he breathed. “I dunno about you bur I’m ready to go.” He pressed himself against you to emphasize his point.

You slid your hand down between your bodies and touched him. “You sure are.” He leaned into your touch then pulled away, sliding his hand into your pants.

“Well, hello…I ain’t the only one who’s ready, huh?” He kissed your neck as he rubbed between your legs, groaning along with you.

“You’re too loud, Jesse.” He took his hand out of your pants, sucked on his fingers, then picked you up. “Jesse!” He placed you on Gabe’s somewhat organized desk and you sat as still as possible. “Not on his  _desk_!”

“You got any other ideas?” he asked, and you looked around the office, your eyes stopping at a comfy looking chair in the corner. Jesse followed your gaze and smirked.

“You gonna be my cowgirl again?” You nodded, and he put his hat on your head. You hopped down from the desk carefully and walked over to the chair.

“Sit,” you told him.

“Mmm, yes ma’am.” Before he could do it himself, you pushed him into the chair and he looked up at you, eyes wide. “I am  _lovin’_  this.” His bit his lip and reached for you, but you swatted his hands away.

“Just watch.” He froze and sat back slowly, his fingers drumming on his thighs impatiently. You began to undress, and he moved forward. By the time you were naked, he was nearly panting, his excitement showing through his pants.

“Such a good listener,” you praised, and he nodded.

“Yup…I am, ain’t I?”

“The best.” He squirmed in the chair, the praise starting to get to him. “I love how good you are for me.” His hips moved, and small circles and he seemed to be hypnotized by your naked body. You reached out to unzip his pants and he gasped at the contact. “All for me?” you asked, touching his erection lightly.

“Y-yes…fuck…” You pulled his cock out of his boxers and stroked it. “Please,” he begged. You wanted to tease him a little more, but remembered where you were and climbed onto him, knees resting on either side of his thighs. You slid down onto him and you both gasped. Jesse threw his head back and mumbled something.

“You feel so good,” you told him, moving your hips slowly.

“I ain’t…ain’t gonna last long if you keep talkin’ like that.” He groaned and wrapped one arm around you while the other slipped down between your legs.

“Quickie…remember?” You moved your hips faster and he cried out. “Shhh…”

He rubbed your clit roughly and made you cry out. “Same goes for you, sugar.”

“I thought you were supposed to be good for me.” You stopped moving and he growled.

“I am…I am. Please move.”

“Look at me, Jesse.” He opened his eyes and looked into yours. “Good boy,” you whispered then resumed your movements. He continued to play with your clit. You were as close as he was…Then you heard a voice that sounded a little too familiar coming down the hall. You stopped again. “Did you hear that?” Jesse’s eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. “Jesse!”

“Huh…what baby? Why you stop?”

“Someone’s coming.”

“I ain’t hear nothin…” Then he froze, hearing the same voice you had. “Aw shit!” He stood up nearly dropping you to the floor in the process.

“I thought you said he’d be gone all day!”

“I thought so!” He tucked himself back into his boxers then zipped up his pants.

“What are we gonna do?”

“Um…uh…shit! You hide in the there…” He pointed to a closet.

“What about you?” you asked as he practically shoved you into the small storage closet

“Don’t worry ‘bout me!” He closed the door and you were engulfed by darkness. The office door opened, and you pressed your ear against the closet door.

“Hey  _jefe_!” Jesse said.

“Jesse…what the hell are you doing in here? You’re not trying to pull some kinda prank on me, are you?” Gabe asked.

“What? No,” Jesse answered and laughed awkwardly. “Just wanted to surprise you.”

You could tell Gabe was probably in his ‘trying to figure this out’ pose: eyes squinted, head tilted slightly, arms crossed, feet shoulder-width apart.

“You’re lying,” the Commander said, and you winced. “What the hell did you do?”

Jesse laughed again. “Nothin’…I told ya.”

It got too quiet then you heard Gabe’s footsteps as if he was moving around the office, checking everything. “Where is she?” you heard him ask and you felt your heart stop.

“Who?” Jesse asked.

“Get out here!” Gabe shouted, and you stepped out of the closet slowly, unable to meet his eye.

“It was Jesse’s idea,” you said almost immediately.

“In my office,  _hijo_? Really?” You continued to look down at the carpet, studying the patterns. Gabe snatched Jesse’s hat off your head and used to point back and forth between the two of you. “It better not happen again. That is not what my office is for.  _I_ haven’t even used it for that and you two come in here like you own the place.” He jabbed the hat into Jesse’s chest. “I know this was your idea, but you’re not off the hook either, little lady.”

You looked up at him and blushed. “Sorry.”

“Uh huh. Get out of here.” You both walked quietly to the door. “And next time you want to do something like this…” You sighed knowing that he was going to say that you would face disciplinary action. “…use Jack’s office.” You looked at him, shocked. He chuckled. “Now, get out.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse said, closing the door behind you. You two were beyond humiliated but what you didn’t know was that Gabe laughed himself to tears after the door had closed.

The next few meetings would be awkward and uncomfortable for you and Jesse and he knew that would be punishment enough.  
  
---


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Request, please? Headcanons for how McCree and Gabriel show love to their s/o?

**McCree:**

  * Sends you silly pictures
  * Sends you pictures of the view from where he is. 
  * Forget double texting– this man will text you 20 times in a row and its always something he could send in one message. “I miss you so much darlin.” “I miss your smile.” “And your voice.” “And your scent.” “Can’t wait to kiss you.”
  * And that’s only from him being away from you for a few hours.
  * He makes sure to tell you he loves you multiple times a day.
  * He brings something home for you almost every day whether it be flowers or your favorite foods.
  * He cooks for you
  * He sings for you
  * Sometimes he’ll just look at you and when you catch him he tells you that you’re just the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.
  * He’ll wash your hair for you in the shower
  * He lets you shave him and cut his hair (and he doesn’t let just anyone do that so he DEFINITELY trusts you)
  * Sits down and watches your favorite movies with you (and ends up loving them)
  * He cries in front of you
  * He talks about his past with you
  * He lets you see him without his prosthetic
  * He steps outside to smoke even if you don’t mind the smell of his cigarillos
  * Tries new things with you
  * Has tons of nicknames for you

  
---


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request a nsfw jealous McCree please?

You loved Jesse McCree more than anything in the world—there was no denying that, but sometimes his insecurities prevented him from seeing that. He constantly told you that you were the prettiest damn thing he ever laid eyes on. The problem was that he always thought you were too good, too pretty for someone like him. As if on cue, he draped his arm over you in his sleep and pulled you closer. You turned and reached out to touch his face.

“Good morning, Jesse,” you said but he only mumbled something indecipherable and went silent. You kissed his cheek as your hand drifted down his body, loving the softness of the hair covering his chest. He twitched a little as you reached the ticklish area of his stomach, but he still didn’t wake. You bit your lip as you looked at his sleeping face and slid your hand into his boxer briefs. His eyebrows furrowed, and his hips shifted as you touched him, and he grew hard in your hand almost immediately.

“Well, mornin’ to you too,” he said in his adorably groggy voice. He groaned and pushed himself against your hand. “If this ain’t the best damn way to wake up…” You wrapped your hand around his erection and he gasped. “Please tell me you ain’t gotta go into work today.” You shook your head and he smiled. He had a few days off and was hoping to be able to spend all his time with you.

“You’re stuck with me all day, cowboy.” That seemed to excite him more because you felt him throb in your hand. You squeezed lightly and kissed him though he had to pull away to moan a few times.

“I’m gonna make a mess if you don’t stop.”

“I’m here to clean it up.”

“Good Lord…” You continued to play with him and his hips were now moving in tangent with your strokes. “Shit…darlin’…” He grabbed your hair and pulled your head towards him, so he could kiss you. You let go of him and were about to climb on top of him when your phone rang.

“Dammit.” You reached over to grab your phone, still sitting on top of him. He paid no attention to your conversation, keeping himself busy touching you and trying to get what little clothes you wore off.

“She’s a lil busy right now!” he shouted, and you shushed him before laughing quietly. You finally hung up and sighed loudly. “What is it, sugar?”

“Dave needs me to come in. Some kind of emergency…something only I can fix.”

“You’re kiddin’ right?” He groaned sadly as you rolled off him and got out of bed. He looked at you lustfully as you undressed to take a shower. “It ain’t fair. Dave…I don’t like him.” Truth be told, he didn’t like any of the men you worked with—in their suits and ties and perfect bodies and hair. The kind of guys that would love to scoop you right up and take you away from him.

You were surprised he didn’t try to join you in the shower which is something he  _always_  did. When you walked back into the bedroom, he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

“Jesse, baby, you okay?” you asked, toweling your hair.

“Hm? Oh…yeah.” He certainly didn’t sound okay, so you walked over to get a good look at him.

“What is it? I know I was supposed to stay home with you today, but is there something else?”

He looked at you and hesitated. “No, it’s nothin’. Just wanted you with me today.” You kissed him before standing and letting your towel. You dressed quickly, and Jesse watched your every move. “You’re wearin’  _that_?” he asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it?”

Nothing was wrong…that was the problem. The dress hugged every part of you just right and he wanted to be the only one to see you that way. “Nothin’,” he finally said. “You look perfect.”

“Thanks sweetie.” You walked over to kiss him one more time before putting on your shoes and leaving the bedroom.

“Take some of that chili I made for lunch!” he shouted to you.

“No time!” you shouted back. “I love you. See you later!” And now he was alone. Alone with the thoughts that plagued him. The thoughts that he just couldn’t tell you about because he knew they were stupid.

* * *

Work was boring and that ‘emergency’ was fixed in a matter of minutes, but Dave had asked you to stay to make sure they didn’t have any other problems. You looked at your watch and your stomach grumbled; you should have listened to Jesse. You could really use some of his chili right now. You were about to call him when Dave walked over to your desk and started a conversation.

“Thanks again for coming in. I know it was your day off and all,” he said.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

He made small talk, which you hated, and horrible jokes which you had to pretend to like. You laughed when you had to and pretended not to be bothered when he touched your shoulder. When you looked away from Dave, you saw Jesse standing a few feet away holding a bag.

“Jesse? What are you doing here?” You stood up and happily walked over to your boyfriend.

“I brought you some chili for lunch. I figured you’d be hungry right about now.”

“Thanks baby.” You tried taking the bag from him, but he had a death grip on it. “Are you gonna give me the bag?” You laughed but when you looked at him, he was glaring at something or  _someone_. You turned to find that he was looking at Dave and you snapped in his face to get his attention. “Jesse?”

“Yeah…I’ll see you when you get home,” he said before turning and leaving without so much as a goodbye. For the rest of the day you were left wondering what you had done wrong.

* * *

You walked through the door to find Jesse sprawled out on the couch, an empty whisky glass sitting on the table. You shook your head and made your way over to him. The bottle of whisky was still mostly full, so you weren’t too worried, but you still wanted to know what was wrong.

“Jesse sweetheart,” you said, shaking him lightly to wake him up.

His eyes opened, and you smiled at him, but he didn’t return it. “How was work?” he asked.

“It was…work. Thanks for bringing me lunch. It was delicious.” You continued to smile but he never reacted. “Jesse…what is it? Why did you storm out earlier?”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes before answering. “He was hittin’ on you.”

“Who?”

“That guy… _Dave_. I walked in and he had his hand on your shoulder and you were laughin’ with him.” You tried to take his hand, but he pulled away.

“You know that I don’t want Dave, right? Even if he was hitting on me, the feeling isn’t mutual.” You kneeled in front of him and took his hands in yours. “You’re the only one I want.”

“You sure about that. I mean, he’s probably got everything you could ever want,” he said bitterly. “I don’t compare.”

“And I don’t want you to, Jesse. I love  _you_. You know that, don’t you? I love you so much.” You kissed his hands as he looked down at you.

“I don’t wanna lose you…’specially to some guy in a suit.”

“You won’t. You’re stuck with me.” You smiled at him again and this time, he smiled back.

“Get on up off the floor and sit with me.”

“I have better idea. Sit back.” You pushed him gently to help him relax then moved your hands to his thighs. “I never got a chance to finish what I started…” You felt his thighs flex under your touch and you slowly moved your hands to his belt.

“ _God…_ ,” he whispered watching you make quick work of his belt, button, and zipper.

“I love you, Jesse McCree. Do you believe me?” You pull his erection out from his pants.

“I do…I do.” He looked down at you just as you wrapped your lips around his cock then threw his head back. “ _J-Jesus…_ ” He placed one hand on your head lightly, but you took him down as far as you could, and he grabbed a hold of your hair as if it was the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth. “Sorry…fuck…”

You pulled off him with a pop and shook your head. “Don’t worry about it.”

He looked between your wet lips and his cock and pleaded with his eyes. “You really don’t want nobody but me, huh?” he asked, dragging his thumb across your bottom lip.

“Just. You.” You sucked his thumb into your mouth then bit it before he pulled it away.

“Keep on showin’ me then.” He pushed on the back of your head with a little more force this time and you lowered yourself to take him back into your mouth. You could feel his eyes on you, so you looked up at him as you took him deep and watched his eyes flutter shut. His mouth hung open and he gasped for air between groans.

You knew he was close when he started to thrust into your mouth. He held back so as not to make you gag but you urged him on and soon the tip of your nose hit the base of his cock and he let out a litany of curses.

“ _Fuck…_ ain’t you a good girl. Now, I don’t wanna mess up that pretty dress so you gotta swallow it all down.” You had forgotten that you still had your dress on, but it didn’t matter now. He held your head still as he pumped into your mouth, his moans growing louder the closer he got. He mumbled something then yelled your name before his hips stilled and your mouth was filled with him. You swallowed around his cock, so he could feel and hear you take every drop down. You teased him with your tongue and he had to pull away, hissing. “Get…up…here,” he said, pulling you off your knees and onto his lap.

You smiled innocently at him and he kissed you, his hands wandering up your dress. You stopped him. “You don’t have to do anything for me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’m gonna have to apologize for stormin’ out the way I did earlier…and for not believin’ you.”

“I already forgive you,” you said, running your hands through his now damp hair.

“Well, maybe I want you to forgive me a lil more.” He lifted you off his lap and laid you down. He pushed your dress up your thighs then rubbed between your legs, feeling how wet you were for him already. “Oh, that’ll do fine.”  
  
---


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: You are one of my favorite writers! I love your work! May I request a short fluffy scenario where mccree tries to take his s/o by surprise and dip down and kiss them but she's so shocked and think they're gonna fall that she ends up dragging them down and the two fall to the floor? I just see this as something mccree tries to do all the time but fails cause he's a dork.

You trusted Jesse more than anyone. You trusted him with your  _life_ , but this was one thing you just couldn’t let him do.

“Yeah, it looks great in movies, but  _this_ isn’t a movie.” You turned back to what you were doing, ignoring his puppy dog eyes. “And if you drop me, I’ll kill you.” You pointed at him with the spoon you were holding.

“You gonna kill me with a  _spoon_?” he teased. He stood and walked over to you, standing behind you and wrapping his arms around you. “C’mon, pumpkin, it ain’t like we’re gonna be in front of anyone. I just wanna try it. One time.” He moved your hair out of the way and kissed your neck, distracting you from mixing the brownie batter.

“If you keep that up, I’ll never get the brownies in the oven,” you fussed, trying to pull his arms from around you.

“The brownies can wait,” he said.

“You’re the one who begged me to make brownies!” you exclaimed.  _“You make ‘em the best, sugar pie dumplin’,”_ you mocked.

“That ain’t what I called you.” He kissed your neck once more before moving away and turning you so you faced him. “All I’m askin’ is for one try. Just one.” He held up one finger and gave you his puppy dog eyes again.

You tried to resist, but there was no saying ‘no’ to that face. “Ugh, fine,  _one_ try…and remember what happens if you drop me.”

“The spoon?” he asked.

“The spoon.”

“I ain’t gonna drop ya. Promise.” He wrapped his arms around you again and winked. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

He sighed before nodding then slowly dipping you. “Ah ha! Look at that!” he said excitedly. He got too comfortable and dipped you lower a little too quickly which made you squeal and grab his arms in a way that threw him off balance. His lips were just about to touch yours when you felt yourself falling and there was nothing you could do to stop it from happening.

You hit the ground with an ‘oof’ and Jesse landed right on top of you nearly knocking all the wind out of you. You rubbed the back of your head and glared at Jesse. “Ow.”

“That was  _your_ fault,” he said, “you pulled me down!”

“My fault? I told you I didn’t wanna try it!” You continued glaring at him and he shrugged sheepishly. “Don’t give me that innocent look.”

“I’m sorry, sugar pie dumplin’.” He tried to kiss you, but you turned your head which you were still rubbing. “Aw, c’mere baby.” He nuzzled your hair before moving your hand and kissing the sore spot. “Still mad at me?” he asked, face still buried in your hair.

“Yup. Where’s that spoon?” You turned to him and tried to keep your face serious, but you could tell he was holding back a laugh. Without warning, you burst into laughter and he did the same. “I’m gonna kill you, Jesse McCree,” you said between laughs. You both laughed until you had to wipe tears from your eyes.

“I’m guessin’ you wanna get up now?” he asked.

“You think?” You pushed on him, but he remained on top of you.

“Am I gonna have to hide all the spoons?” He laughed and sat up on his forearms over you. “I ain’t lettin’ you up til you say you forgive me.”

“What if I never do?”

“Well, I guess we’ll be layin’ here for a while.” He tilted his head and smiled. “Just admit that you like me on top of ya like this. You ain’t gotta make excuses…”

“Jesse, hush!” You tickled his sides and he fell on his side. You jumped up quickly and fixed your clothes and hair. “There.” You turned and continued to mix the batter as if none of that happened. He snuck up behind you, but you were on to him, turning and pointing the chocolate-covered spoon right at his face.

“Ooo, I am so scared,” he joked. He opened his mouth and bit down on the spoon, pulling it out of your hand and eating the chocolate off it.

“Hey!”

“Mmm that’s good.” He waved the spoon in your face then threw it in the sink. “You should try some.”

“No thanks,” you said, but he pulled you to him and kissed you.  _Oh._

“Good, right?” You nodded. “Heh, let’s get you another spoon.” He grabbed another spoon from the drawer and handed it to you. When you turned to start mixing again, he stood behind you and kissed your neck before putting a hand over yours and helping you mix.  
  
---


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request a story where mccree shows his more sad sensitive side to his s/o? He seems like a lonely boi and i wanna make him happy.

He told you he was fine, but you knew him well enough to pick up the sadness in his tone. When he turned to smile at you, it didn’t reach his eyes, instead, a sadness lingered behind them as well.

“You can talk to me, you know,” you said, walking over to put your hand on his shoulder as he stared out the window. He sniffled then and lowered his head and you just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

“I wish I could,” he said, voice cracking, “but I just don’t know what’s wrong. I just…don’t…know.” He spoke the last bit through gritted teeth. He was frustrated, and you could understand why. There was a time, before he knew you, when he would have turned to drink to deal with what he was going through right now and even if he did now, you wouldn’t be mad at him just concerned.

“Jesse, look at me.” It was hard for him to face you when he was like this. He felt weak. He felt helpless and he hated it. He turned, though, and tears filled your eyes just seeing how tired and sad he looked.

“What’s wrong with me?” he whispered sadly. You shook your head, not wanting to give him a generic answer. You didn’t want to say, ‘nothing is wrong with you’ because there certainly was, but you also didn’t want to make him talk about something that would upset him even more.

“Our brains are sons of bitches sometimes, hm?” You tried lightening the mood and you could see his lip twitch as if he attempted to smile. He covered his eyes with one hand and began crying and all you could do was wrap your arms around him. You weren’t going to  _shush_ him or tell him everything was going to be okay, you were going to let him cry.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice muffled. He had his face buried in your shirt and his arms around you and you could tell he wasn’t letting go any time soon.

“Let’s go sit down.” He held onto you as if you were going to float away if he let go. You sat down on the sofa then patted your lap as he looked down at you. “Come on.” He curled up and put his head in your lap, closing his eyes as you ran your fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp.

“I was so close to just…grabbin’ the nearest bottle of whatever and drinkin’ till I passed out. You walked in just in time. You’re my angel.” He opened his eyes and looked up at you as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I just wanna be better…for you.”

You shook your head and wiped the tear away. “Do it for you.”

“Nah. I heard that some people give themselves things to live for, even if it’s something as small as pettin’ a dog.” He sighed and looked away sheepishly. “You’re the reason I’m still here. I’m gonna get through this for you and that’s that.”

“I love you, Jesse and I’m going to help you in every way I can. I’ll do anything to make you happy.” You looked down into his puffy eyes and smiled.

“Well, you’re off to a good start,” he said, smirking. “I’m gonna stay curled up in your lap all day ‘cause it’s already makin’ me feel better.”

“But…what if I have to, you know, use the bathroom?” He pondered for a while. “Jesse…” Then he chuckled, taking you by surprise.

“I  _guess_ I could let you get up for that…” he teased. He grabbed your hand and kissed it then laced his fingers with yours. “I ain’t used to bein’ the one that needs rescuin’,” he admitted.

“We all could use a little help every now and then, Jesse. There’s no shame in that.”

“You’re right and you know what?” He squeezed your hand. “I’m so happy you’re the one savin’ me.”

“It’s an honor.”

His eyes filled with tears again and he sniffled, hiding his face in your shirt and nuzzling your stomach. You played with his hair and sang to him until you felt him relax and give in to sleep. If you had to do this every day for the rest of your life, it was something you would do gladly. You would do anything to make the man you love smile and you would make sure he knew that.  
  
---


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for reader being sad around the holidays and Jesse trying to cheer them up, but since the holidays are over and I’m being super slow with requests, I changed it to Valentine’s Day. It’s short but sweet. Hope you enjoy!

When Jack announced that the Valentine’s Day party was back on, you wanted to cheer with everyone else, but part of you just wanted to forget the day and all the stuff it brought along with it. You flashed a smile to everyone who smiled in your direction, but when they weren’t looking you sat there staring at nothing until you quietly snuck out of the room without anyone noticing.

Or so you thought.

Everyone was bustling with excitement and it seemed a red or pink heart hung everywhere you turned. All these ‘be mines’ and ‘I love yous’ were starting to get on your nerves and there were still a few days until Valentine’s Day.

Hana stopped you or your way back to your room. “Hey, wanna help me decorate the hall for the party?” She smiled innocently, and it hurt you to turn her down.

“I’d love to, but I’m really not feeling well. I’m gonna go lie down.” You gave her a small smile before turning away and walking to your room quickly.

You tried your best not to mope around because you didn’t want anyone poking around asking questions, but one person did notice how you acted in the days leading up to the party. He wanted to say something to you but wasn’t sure how to approach you. The knock on your door was the last thing you wanted to hear right now. You swung the door open, ready to tell whoever it was that you were trying to rest.

“Please, I just—oh…Jesse? What are you doing here?” You were surprised to find him of all people standing on the other side of your door.

He tipped his hat then took it off and played with the rim nervously. “I…well, I’m sure you’ve heard that the Valentine’s Day party was back on and I was wonderin’ if you’d do me the honor of bein’ my date?” He finally looked up and into your eyes, giving you a crooked smile.

“Jesse, that’s really sweet but…”

“There’s the but.” He sighed and put his hat back on his head forlornly. “Sorry I bothered you in the first place.” He started walking away and you just couldn’t let him leave like that.

“Jesse, wait.” He stopped and walked back over to you. “I’m honored, really I am, but Valentine’s Day just isn’t a good time for me. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself and if I’m sitting there moping the whole time, well, that won’t be much fun for you.”

“I understand.” He tipped his hat again and walked away.

“Hey Jesse!” you called, and he turned to you, “Thanks for asking.” He winked then turned away again, whistling to himself.

* * *

The day of the party was here, and you were probably the only one not going. Jesse was the only one who knew, and you hoped he hadn’t told anyone. The last thing you needed was someone bothering you about not coming to the party.

You watched everyone from your window, crossing the base to the hall where the party was. Everyone looked great and you smiled at how excited they were.

You walked away from the window and sat down on your bed to read a book, but your mind kept flashing to how sad Jesse looked when you turned him down. If it was anything else, you wouldn’t have, but this day was just too much for you.

The hours went by and you wondered how long the party would go on. Everything around you was eerily quiet and you didn’t like it much.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Who could that possibly be? You walked to the door and opened it slowly, only to be greeted with a heart-shaped balloon with the words ‘BE MINE’ written across it. The balloon moved and the face behind it brought a smile to your face instantaneously.

“Surprise,” he said, handing you the balloon. You smiled and took the balloon from him. He was dressed to the nines—his hair was slicked back, and he wore a red bowtie to match his suit vest which had red and pink hearts all over it. Your eyes trailed lower and you snickered at his belt buckle. Instead of the usual BAMF, it now said LOVE. “You laughin’ at my outfit?” he asked, feigning offense.

“No…no. You look good,” you said, and you meant it. “What are you doing here? The party isn’t over yet, is it?”

He shook his head. “No, it ain’t over, but I just wanted to spend the last few hours of the day in some peace and quiet…with someone special.”

“Come in,” you finally said, moving out of the way so he could make his way inside. “I feel extremely underdressed.”

“You look just fine to me. Always do.”

“How was the party?” you asked.

“It was fun, but somethin’ was missin’.” He walked over to you, took the balloon from your hand and tied it to a chair. “May I have this dance?”

“Jesse…there’s no music…”

He pulled you close to him, wrapping one arm around your lower back and taking your hand with his free hand. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, and you did. He started swaying with your slowly and it almost felt as if you were floating. “We don’t need music to dance.”

“Oh…” You moved with him, opening your eyes slowly. Your eyes instantly locked with his brown ones and you were in a trance.

“You okay?” he asked, putting his forehead against yours.

“Yes,” you said barely above a whisper. You closed your eyes again and he began to hum. This time when you opened your eyes, his were closed and you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. His eyes shot open and the humming stopped. “Sorry…”

“What was that?” he asked.

“A…kiss…”

He chuckled. “That wasn’t a kiss, darlin’, but this is…” He cupped your face with his big hands and kissed you. You sighed into the kiss, bringing your hands up to run through his hair. His hands began to tangle in your hair and his tongue slid into your mouth. You never wanted him to stop. You never wanted him to let go, but he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours and breathing heavily. “Hot  _damn_ ,” he mumbled then licked his lips.

“Ditto,” you said, and he smiled dreamily, his eyes still closed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sugar.” He held you close and kissed the top of your head.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jesse.”  
  
---


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you’re still taking Overwatch requests, can I ask for some general fluff with McCree and reader who could sit and listen to him talk for hours on end because they just love his accent? Maybe reader likes to try to mimic him sometimes? Thanks a bunch hon!

“…and then I told him to reach for the sky,” McCree chuckled. “I never seen a man so scared before.” He laughed harder and you laughed with him. You had heard this story far too many times but loved to hear him tell it. It was his voice. The inflections on certain words, the way he laughed out certain parts, everything. The pet names had to be your favorite, though. Sometimes you were  _darlin’_ , sometimes you were  _sugar_ , and you were even  _pumpkin_  on some occasions. Whatever he called you, you loved and embraced because it was  _him_ saying it.

“Sunshine!” he called to get your attention.  _I almost forgot about that one,_  you thought.

“Darlin’,” you called back, teasing him a little.

“Are you even listenin’ to me?” he asked, offended.

“Of course I am, Jesse. I could listen to you all day.”

“You teasin’ me?” He smiled a little, unsure of what to think.

“No, I mean it. You could tell me the same stories every day for the rest of our lives and I will love them more each day.” You reached out and scratched at his beard and he sighed.

“Why’s that?” he questioned.  _Someone_  was liking all this attention.

“I just love your voice, Jesse McCree,” you said, trying your best at his accent.

He looked at you and burst into laughter. “That was just plain awful, sugar.” He laughed harder and you shoved him. “Aww, c'mere.” He held his arms out to you, but you turned away. That didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around you anyway.

“You hurt my feelings,” you said jokingly.

“Did I? Well, we can’t have that now can we?” He turned you so you were facing him then kissed you. “Still sad?” You shrugged and he kissed you again. “You gonna make me sing?” You smiled brightly and he sighed, closing his eyes trying to think of what song he would sing.

You don’t know what you were expecting but it certainly wasn’t  _that_. “Are…are you singing I Only Wanna Be With You by Hootie and the Blowfish?”

“Shh baby I’m singin’.” He held you closer and you started singing with him. He smiled down at you when he finished. “I think we sound mighty fine together.”

“That was all you,” you said.

“I wanna dance now.”

“Dance? To what?”

He swayed with you for a little before singing. “Wise men say only fools rush in… _but I can’t help fallin’ in love with you_ …”

This time you stayed quiet, placing your head on his chest as he swayed with you. You closed your eyes and let his voice carry you away.  
  
---


End file.
